


不一樣的童年生活

by abc761012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 配對：天路、跩哈、隱詹石





	1. Chapter 1

自創人物介紹：

洛克‧布萊克

布萊克家族的現任家主，天狼星和阿爾發的父親，很疼愛自己的孫子們，曾經和佛地魔王是同窗的同學，妻子是葛萊分多的人，也是鄧不利多的養女雪莉，也是佛地魔最想要殺死的人，洛克的冷靜處理事情的態度是佛地魔最大的阻礙。

 

洛克的魔力很強大，是例來布萊克家族當中能力最強大的家主，對於自己的兒子天狼星和女兒雪兒被分到葛萊分多沒有太大的意見，畢竟自家妻子就是葛萊分多出身 的學生，有兩位弟弟亞倫、阿法和妹妹艾比蓋爾。

P.S：阿法是書裡面天狼星提到的那位叔叔，此篇設定有一位教廷的同性伴侶。

雪莉‧布萊克

嫁人前的姓氏為鄧不利多，洛克的妻子，天狼星和獅子阿爾發的母親，阿不思‧鄧不利多和蓋勒特‧格林沃德的養女，本是鄧不利多家族的孩子，因父母親過世才被阿不思‧鄧不利多和他的伴侶蓋勒特‧格林沃德收養。

對於孩子們的婚姻可是給予百分之百的支持，對於大兒子天狼星選擇是同性沒有太大的意見，自家丈夫沒有意見她也沒意見，總是給予丈夫和孩子們他們要的關愛，不管發生什麼事情都會安慰他們、支持他們。

雪兒‧布萊克

天狼星的妹妹，獅子阿爾發的姊姊，天才女巫一個，黑魔法防衛術和魔藥學都可以和雷木思以及石內卜媲美的狀況，是聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院的靈藥師、治療師，偶爾會充當霍格華茲黑魔法防禦學的客座教授。

本來和雷木思的弟弟雷是夫妻，但是丈夫在一次追捕食死人的行動中喪生，留下遺腹子，主要是要救天狼星和雪兒的弟弟阿爾發才喪生的，因此有一段時間雪兒不原諒獅子阿爾發，丈夫死後一度差點精神崩潰。

大衛‧布萊克

天狼星和雷木思的兒子，和妹妹是雙胞胎，是雷木思喝生子藥和天狼星所生的孩子，個性和自家父親很像，很喜歡惡作劇，總是會讓大家感到頭疼，斯考特是他的情人。

雪倫‧布萊克

大衛雙胞胎的妹妹，天狼星和雷木思的女兒，面容很像雷木思，常常會被人家給誤會，名字的由來是從天狼星的祖母的名字來的，是受到大家疼愛的小女孩，喜歡奈威。

泰迪‧路平

大衛、雪倫的弟弟，天狼星和雷木思的第三個孩子，年紀和傑爾斯、金妮他們一樣大，和兄姊他們的感情很好，由於是最小的孩子也備受父母親的寵愛，由於是雷木思意外喝下生子藥所生的孩子，才會從母姓。

史考特‧普林斯‧波特

詹姆和賽佛勒斯的孩子，是賽佛勒斯一時心血來潮喝下生子藥所生下的孩子，只差哈利幾個月而已，所以史考特是哈利的異母弟弟，個性活潑喜歡惡作劇，和大衛是好朋友也是情人，喜歡黏著母親，非常憧憬死去的父親，而莉莉也知道他的存在，不排斥他成為哈利的弟弟。

雷‧路平

雷木思的弟弟，從小就非常的喜歡雪兒，畢業一年後和雪兒結婚，是一名正氣師，在某次追捕食死人的任務當中喪生，那時候他的搭檔是獅子阿爾發，留下遺腹子給妻子。

傑爾斯‧路平

雷和雪兒的兒子，是遺腹子，父親在他出生之前就因公殉職，一直以來和母親以及哈利一起生活，對於要叫賽佛勒斯爹地這件事沒有太大的感覺，因為對他來說賽佛勒斯就像是父親般的存在。

艾莉‧普林斯‧布萊克

擁有賽佛勒斯和雪兒的血緣，是洛克實驗下的產物，因為某些原因洛克拿自己女兒的卵子和賽佛勒斯的精子作為依據，成功培育出艾莉這個試管嬰兒，而她的親生父母親也沒有太大的意見。

年紀和衛斯里家的查理一樣大，因為喜歡查理所以長期和他待在羅馬尼亞，偶爾會和親生父母親通信，小時候見到母親曾經快要瀕臨崩潰，對此內心有很大的陰影，害怕母親又再次崩潰，所以很小心翼翼的保護自己的弟弟們。

迪蘭‧卡倫‧布萊克

阿爾發的兒子，和弟弟迪恩是少見的雙胞胎，和表兄弟姐妹的感情很好，只是個性比較沉穩，由於雙胞胎的心電感應，總是會想盡辦法阻止自家兄弟去惡作劇。

迪恩‧卡特‧布萊克

阿爾發的兒子，和哥哥迪蘭是少見的雙胞胎，和表兄弟姐妹的感情很好，只是個性比較活潑喜歡惡作劇，常常因為心電感應的關係而被自家雙胞胎兄長阻止。

亞倫‧布萊克

貝拉、美黛、水仙的父親，曾經和湯姆‧瑞斗是情人關係，但是礙於家族的關係而放棄了這段關係，接受他們祖母的安排和自己不愛的人結婚，生下三個女兒，直到妻子過世後就在外流浪，佛地魔過世後一直住在瑞斗家的莊園當中。

當湯姆‧瑞斗成為佛地魔後他一句話都沒有說，畢竟有太多的原因造成他們兩人的分離，所以很多時候亞倫都沒有說什麼，直到佛地魔因為去攻擊波特一家造成自己死亡之後，亞倫才進駐瑞斗家的莊園，算是雪兒的半個教父。

P.S：此篇設定中，湯姆‧瑞斗是雪兒‧布萊克的教父。

艾比蓋爾‧布萊克

天狼星的姑姑，是位明理又漂亮的女人，霍格華茲畢業後考取聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院的靈藥師，同樣和三位哥哥一樣優秀，由於個性非常的強勢，所以洛克和亞倫以及阿法都會讓著她。

很多時候會把所有的事情看在眼裡卻又不說出來，對於兄長亞倫的感情一向不予置啄，只是覺得他實在是太傻了，同時看見洛克和阿法兩位兄弟過的很好的樣子很開心。

伊萊．傑克斯登．布萊克

西瑟斯的伴侶，布萊克家族當中最小的兒子，上面有兩個哥哥和一位姊姊，本是布萊克家族的旁支，父母親因為某些關係而過世，所以被當代的家主和家主夫人所養育長大，知曉自己的身世。

很喜歡自己的養父母以及兄姐們，因為是老么的關係以及和兄姐們的年歲有所差距所以被受疼愛，自從和西瑟斯在一起後，家裡的所有人都會威脅西瑟斯，要是沒有好好對待他的話，肯定會要他好看。

個性安靜內斂，是個高傲的貴族，但是對於自己喜歡的人不吝嗇給予自己的真心，對待紐特像是對待自己的弟弟一般，偶爾會動用人際關係來幫助自己所愛的人，對此家裡總是會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。


	2. Chapter 2

正文：

很久以前黑魔王佛地魔誕生在這個世界上，他想要統一這個魔法世界，滅絕所有的麻瓜這樣的人類，現任的魔法部長亞倫是他的同學，亞倫的兄弟洛克可是不准讓任何人破壞這個世界的平衡，鄧不利多也知道這件事情，決定阻止佛地魔。

結果到後來鳳凰會喪生許多的人，洛克的兒子天狼星差點因為背叛自己的好友而抓去關，後來他們洗刷了天狼星的冤屈，但是他們卻失去詹姆和莉莉這兩個優秀的成 員，以及隆巴頓家的正氣師，還有許多成員。

在和平到來之前的某幾天，雪兒的丈夫和弟弟一起去出任務，這次他們兩位正氣師要追捕食死人，最近佛地魔和食死人動靜很大，最主要是崔老妮教授的預言，讓佛地魔積極的找尋那個孩子想要把他殺掉。

擔任雙面間諜賽佛勒斯只好告訴佛地魔這個預言，但是他始終沒想到自己最愛的人和最親愛的朋友會命喪在佛地魔的手下，知道這件事情後賽佛勒斯非常的後悔，幾乎可以說是快要崩潰。

「為什麼？為什麼？為什麼不是你們兩人一起回來？為什麼雷會死？」聽見自家丈夫的死訊，雪兒抓著弟弟阿爾發大聲的質問。

「對不起，是我的錯！」阿爾發看見自己的姊姊這樣質問自己不知道要怎麼說。

「為什麼？他是我最愛的丈夫，是我的孩子的父親，他多麼高興在等著孩子的出生…」哭的傷心欲絕的雪兒搥著自己弟弟的胸膛。

「姊…」阿爾發已經不知道要說什麼了。

「你把他還給我，為什麼還要讓他做這樣蠢的決定？為什麼？」哭到已經不知道要說什麼的雪兒跪坐在地上。

看見哭成淚人兒的妹妹天狼星很不捨，雖然他知道這件事情不是自家弟弟的錯，雪兒也清楚，可是情感上無法原諒自己的弟弟，儘管理智上可以但不代表她情感上可以原諒。

天狼星把妹妹抱在懷裡任由她哭泣，雪兒痛哭失聲的樣子讓大家很不捨，雷木思雖然沒有表現出來，可是天狼星知道他也很痛苦，畢竟是自己最親的弟弟，就這樣命喪在食死人的手下。

「天狼星，你告訴我要怎麼辦？沒有雷我活不下去。」雪兒哭到不行的樣子讓人心疼。

「堅強一點，妳還有孩子，肚子裡還有一個還沒出生，妳如果走了他們誰來照顧。」天狼星看見姪女因為母親的關係被嚇到很心疼。

「可是、可是…先是詹姆、莉莉，再來是雷，我承受不了啊！」雪兒緊緊抓住天狼星的衣服。

「阿爾發，帶艾莉回房間去，雪兒我來處理。」天狼星當機立斷的說出這句話。

「知道了。」阿爾發把姪女帶回房間去。

賽佛勒斯進入古里某街的時候看見這樣的情形大概心裡有底了，剛剛接到教父的通知他大概就知道發生什麼事情，前幾天詹姆和莉莉才剛過世，大家還沉浸在哀傷的氣氛當中，沒想到現在雷也出事了。

自己最愛的人過世，賽佛勒斯當然很心痛，看見自己疼愛的妹妹崩潰大哭也不捨，天狼星看見賽佛勒斯回來沒有多說什麼，只是安撫好自己的妹妹，然後拍拍賽佛勒斯的肩膀，什麼話都沒說。

因為天狼星知道自己的好友詹姆過世對賽佛勒斯的打擊有多大，現在洛克正在喬哈利的落腳處，暫時現在由天狼星和雷木思照顧著，儘管他們已經有兩個孩子也還是會照顧哈利。

「姊姊睡了？」阿爾發看見天狼星從雪兒的房間出來。

「哭到睡了。」天狼星拍拍弟弟的肩膀。

「我擔心姊會做傻事。」阿爾發看見自家姊姊崩潰的樣子很擔心。

「我們就注意她的情形，不要讓她做傻事。」天狼星只能嘆氣。

和阿爾發說完話之後天狼星去看自己的姪女，雖然他知道姪女的生父是自己最討厭的人，但是那是他父親的實驗，而他們家族的人都很疼愛她，從沒有因為她是誰的女兒有歧視。


	3. Chapter 3

艾莉看見天狼星進入房間跑過去抱他，養父的過世讓母親傷心難過，而父親的情人也在前幾天過世，她的父母親都因為愛人過世很傷心，母親將近崩潰的樣子她真的嚇到，她沒想到這件事會讓母親崩潰。

即使她現在已經進入霍格華茲學院唸書，可是對她來說看見這樣的情形當然還是很驚訝，天狼星當然知道艾莉肯定被嚇到，自然會過來安慰她，畢竟是他們家族最疼 愛的小公主。

「天狼星舅舅。」艾莉很怕會失去自己的母親。

「沒事的，我們會看好妳母親，有時間好好的安慰妳母親和爹地。」天狼星摸摸艾莉的頭。

「我會的，我會好好的安慰他們，爸爸他…」艾莉也沒法子接受養父就這樣離開。

「別去怪阿爾發，這件事不是他的錯，雷只是運氣不好，又要救阿爾發才會離開我們。」天狼星不希望姪女去恨任何一個人。

「嗯。」艾莉乖乖的點頭，她知道這些事情都是佛地魔引起的。

「艾莉，我的寶貝小公主，保護好自己，如果遇到食死人就馬上跑開，妳還小，正面對決的事情等妳長大後再說。」天狼星摸摸姪女的臉頰。

「好。」艾莉懂天狼星的意思，乖乖的點頭答應。

鄧不利多和洛克總算是商量好哈利的去處，他們一致決定交給賽佛勒斯和雪兒撫養，收養在布萊克家族當中，天狼星和雷木思會一起看顧哈利，雖然莉莉留在哈利身上的強大魔法可以讓他不受到傷害。

但是不代表佛地魔以及他的手下食死人會不來追捕哈利，所以洛克決定把哈利帶在身邊，成為自己的孫子，加上莉莉的姊姊佩妮肯定不會想要撫養哈利，洛克才會做出這樣的決定。

「賽佛勒斯，你和雪兒去住波特莊園，帶著艾莉寶貝、哈利和史考特一起過去住。」洛克開始交代一些事情。

「爸…」雪兒想要反對卻無法說什麼。

「古理某街這裡讓天狼星和雷木思住，阿爾發你給我攜家帶眷陪我和雪莉回去布萊克莊園。」洛克不理會女兒說的話告訴其他人。

「知道了。」天狼星對於這件事沒有太大的意見。

「好。」阿爾發乖乖的答應自己的父親。

五年後，哈利和斯考特六歲，傑爾斯五歲，艾莉還沒從霍格華茲當中畢業，聽說喜歡衛斯里家的查理，他們兩人在學校的感情真的很好，賽佛勒斯和雪兒聽見後沒有太大的意見。

當初洛克會讓賽佛勒斯和雪兒去住波特莊園的原因是，賽佛勒斯是詹姆的愛人，他有資格可以住在波特莊園，加上賽佛勒斯可以照顧好雪兒，洛克才要女兒跟教子一起過去住。

波特莊園的小精靈很開心他們可以過來住，而掛著歷代族人的畫像中有詹姆和莉莉的存在，賽佛勒斯第一次看見後不知道要說什麼，雪兒卻沒有太大的感覺，因為布萊克莊園裡面也有這樣的情形。

畢竟波特家和布萊克家都是魔法世界當中的貴族，僅次於馬份家族中有名的家族，衛斯里家族也是貴族，只是因為比較喜歡麻瓜的存在被其他純血家族排斥，但不可否認他們還是魔法世界中的貴族。

「寶貝們，該起床囉！」雪兒進入兒子們的房間把他們三個孩子叫醒。

聽見母親在叫自己，他們乖乖的醒來，揉揉自己的眼睛，乖乖的下床，因為好吃的早餐正在等著他們，看見三個孩子還是想睡的樣子雪兒微笑，給予他們各一個早安吻，讓他們自己去梳洗準備吃早餐。

在哈利的印象中自己的母親是一頭漂亮金黃色的長髮，美麗的藍色眼眸，總是會細心的照顧著他，告訴他許多的事情，從沒有因為自己的任性或是怎樣的無理取鬧而生氣，只是會好聲好氣的告訴自己這樣做是不對的。

那樣漂亮的母親是誰都無法替代的，在小小哈利心中而言是這樣，哈利也很清楚撫養自己的並不是自己的親生母親，可是他卻很喜歡現在的母親，感覺上比自己親生母親還要來的好。

他身旁只有母親、爹地、舅舅、舅媽、外公、外婆、表哥、表姊、三位表弟、和同父異母的弟弟、不同父母的姊姊、弟弟身邊，哈利生長在一個充滿愛的家庭當中，哈利是屬於布萊克家的成員，只是大家都分開住，不是住在一起生活。

但是哈利知道自己的親生父親有兩個喜歡的人，一個是自己的親生母親，一個是自己同父異母的弟弟史考特‧普林斯‧波特的母親賽佛勒斯‧石內卜，同時哈利也會叫石內卜“爹地”。

「媽媽，我要幫忙。」哈利對正在弄東西的雪兒說。

「好，親愛的。」雪兒放手讓哈利去做。

史考特和傑爾斯在一起玩，而哈利過來幫忙自己，雪兒看著小小年紀的哈利自己去動手弄東西，可愛的樣子讓雪兒會心一笑，只要自己做什麼事情哈利都會很想要跟著做，哈利是個很可愛的孩子，雪兒很寵愛哈利但是卻不溺愛哈利。

雪兒知道要怎樣去教導哈利，讓哈利知道什麼是對的事情，什麼是錯的事情，哈利總是會虛心的學習這一切的事物，哈利最喜歡看見母親的笑容，雪兒會開心的稱讚自己說做的好之類的話，雪兒喜歡放手去給哈利做，讓哈利有學習的經驗。

「我回來了。」賽佛勒斯對家裡面的人說。

「啊！你回來啦！不待在學校沒關係嗎？」雪兒擔心的問。

「趁著假日回來看看你們，艾莉一直跟我叨唸要我回來看你們。」賽佛勒斯揉揉自己的額頭。

「呵呵，是嗎？看樣子你和艾莉都過的很好呢！」雪兒很開心女兒這樣關心他們。

「媽媽，我弄好了，爹地，歡迎回來。」哈利拉拉雪兒的裙子，然後看著賽佛勒斯說。

「哈利好棒喔！會幫忙媽媽了。」雪兒把哈利抱起來親吻哈利的臉頰。

「嗯。」賽佛勒斯露出少見的微笑。

雪兒看見這樣的情形進入廚房弄今天的餐點，早餐時間已經過去了，中餐時間看著也快要到了，三個孩子繼續玩在一起，男孩子們總是有發洩不完的精力，看見這樣的情形賽佛勒斯沒多說什麼，只是先回房間放東西。

賽佛勒斯不知道這樣到底是好還是不好，這五年間雪兒不是沒想過要自我了斷，如果不是有孩子們在，他想雪兒真的會做出這樣的事情來，而且天狼星和阿爾發以及雷木思時不時的也過來探望他們，確認雪兒的狀況。

雖然自己和雪兒只有親人的感情，在某些方面他們的感情又是像是愛情，賽佛勒斯不清楚雪兒到底走出傷痛了沒，他們即使睡在一起也不會碰觸對方，但是在某些方面卻也可以看見他們之間真摯的情感。

「三位乖寶寶，我們要吃飯囉！」雪兒微笑的對他們說。

「好的，媽媽。」三個孩子聽見雪兒說的話高興的說。

雪兒把剛剛煮好的食物放在他們的盤子上，他們三個看見盤子裡面的食物非常的開心，他們最喜歡吃雪兒弄的食物了，賽佛勒斯進入廚房後看見三個小孩子的笑容也微笑的看著他們，他們能夠像這樣五個人一起吃飯的時間並不多。

一般來說史考特會在賽佛勒斯上課的期間託付給雪兒照顧，而雪兒會去魔法部和聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院上班的時間，那時候才把三個孩子託付給自己的父母親照顧，偶爾也會託給天狼星、雷木思或是阿爾發他們照顧。

哈利和史考特、傑爾斯的感情很好的原因就在這裡，他們常常在祖父家過生活，布萊克莊園裡面珍奇異獸特別的多，三個小傢伙總是很喜歡跟那些珍奇異獸玩耍，當然天狼星家的三個孩子也會玩在一起。

吃過中餐後哈利喜歡跟在雪兒的身邊聽雪兒念書給他聽，史考特、傑爾斯這時候也會跟在一旁，除了哈利以外他們也很喜歡聽雪兒講故事，魔法世界中的吟遊詩人故事集是很好聽的故事。

哈利總是會問一些小問題，雪兒也總是會回答哈利那些問題，讓哈利了解到他的問題的答案，雪兒的解釋總是很容易就讓哈利聽懂，慢慢的用故事傳授魔法的規則給三個孩子聽，三個孩子總是會聽的津津有味。

賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形真的覺得雪兒都當老師的資質，想要把雪兒介紹去當霍格華茲的教授，如果可以他想要請鄧不利多延攬雪兒進入霍格華茲當中教書，不過這也要雪兒同意就是。

「真的不去霍格華茲當中教書？」賽佛勒斯突然問出這句話。

「再說吧！阿不思好像有意延攬雷木思去當黑魔法防禦術的教授，我就沒有什麼學科好教。」雪兒笑笑的回答賽佛勒斯說的話。

「我覺得還是可以跟阿不思建議，畢竟雷木思那傢伙狼人的身分有點麻煩。」賽佛勒斯知道月圓的時候雷木思會很麻煩。

「那就再看看吧！等確定收到邀請通知的話我就去，畢竟現在魔法部和醫院的事情我就已經忙不過來了。」雪兒想了想之後說出這句話。

雪兒知道賽佛勒斯只是想給自己一個重心，讓自己可以繼續走下去，她很感謝賽佛勒斯這樣對待她，但是現在自己最重要的事情就是保護好孩子們，他們家的艾莉在過不久就要從學校畢業了。

不過讓人訝異的是，史萊哲林的艾莉竟然會喜歡上葛萊分多的查理，洛克聽見後只是聳聳肩，表示說自己也是史萊哲林出身的，但是卻喜歡讓葛萊分多的雪莉，偏偏洛克的三個孩子兩個就被分到葛萊分多去，是布萊克家族中的兩個例外。

亞瑟和茉莉知道後沒有多說什麼，因為他們也挺喜歡艾莉的，很希望艾莉可以成為他們衛斯理家的一份子，衛斯理夫婦並不討厭石內卜也很喜歡雪兒，所以艾莉成為衛斯理家的媳婦是遲早的事情。

「教父他老是嚷嚷著要退休，可是看起來好像沒有打算要退的意思。」賽佛勒斯想起來洛克是霍格華茲學校當中的黑魔法防禦教授。

「呵呵！爸爸他就是這樣，自從阿不思把所有學科改成可以擁有客座教授之後，爸爸就嚷嚷過很多次了。」雪兒怎麼會不清楚自家父親的個性。

「怪不得阿不思會想要延攬雷木思，但是雷木思現在的工作也做的很好。」賽佛勒斯把兒子抱起來後說出這句話。

「就算雷木思同意，天狼星也不會同意的，那傢伙可是捨不得和雷木思分開。」雪兒才不相信自家老哥會輕易放手。

賽佛勒斯對於這件事不予置評，天狼星喜歡雷木思這件事從學生時代就是大家有目共睹的，成為夫妻後還天天黏在一起，實在是讓人不知道要說什麼，但是卻也很羨慕他們兩人感情很好。


	4. Chapter 4

念完故事後三個孩子的午睡時間也到了，賽佛勒斯抱起自己的兒子準備把他送回房間，雪兒抱起自己的兒子牽起哈利的手一起回去他們的房間，賽佛勒斯和雪兒兩人就這樣把三個孩子安撫好，送他們回房間睡覺。

趁著孩子們午睡他們可以做他們自己的事情，有時候賽佛勒斯會去放滿畫像的房間找莉莉聊天或是找詹姆吵吵嘴，哈利和史考特是從畫像中認識自己的父親以及母 親，傑爾斯的話則是從照片中知道自家父親長什麼樣子。

其實布萊克莊園有雷的畫像，偶爾也會過來波特莊園串串門子，就是因為有那個畫像才安定了雪兒的心，以及艾莉繁亂的情緒，誰叫雷是他們母女最愛的人，傑爾斯也從那個畫像中知道他是他的父親。

「無夢魔藥真的不需要幫妳多備幾瓶？」賽佛勒斯看見櫃子當中的魔藥瓶後問。

「不了，我睡的很好，有需要的話大不了我自己調就好。」雪兒笑笑的說著，然後摸摸家庭小精靈艾蜜莉的頭跟她道謝。

家庭小精靈開心的消失在他們的面前，波特莊園中有兩位家庭小精靈，女性的家庭小精靈叫艾蜜莉，負責打掃家裡做家事，男性的小精靈叫波波，是賽佛勒斯從普林斯家族中帶過來的家庭小精靈，負責處理庭院的事物。

偶爾會和艾蜜莉一起整理波特莊園的一切，會在男主人、女主人不在家的時候照顧好哈利他們三個，和雪兒感情很好的怪角偶爾也會被她呼喚到波特莊園來幫忙，不過大多時候怪角還是留在古里某街照顧天狼星他們一家人。

布萊克莊園也有屬於布萊克莊園的家庭小精靈，怪角就是屬於布萊克莊園的小精靈，被洛克派去照顧天狼星和雷木思他們一家人，同時也是在布萊克家服侍最久的小精靈，看著天狼星、雪兒、獅子阿爾發他們三個長大的家庭小精靈。

「如果可以其實我有點想要在哈利他們成年之後離開波特莊園，回去我和雷的家，但是…我想孩子們不會想要我離開，叔叔阿姨他們好像也不介意我繼續留著。」雪兒像是懷念什麼一般的說著。

「因為他們認為我們是這個家的人，是陪伴在他們身邊的家人，所以無須去想那麼多，好好的待在這裡陪伴他們就好。」賽佛勒斯牽起雪兒的手和她一起坐在沙發上，要她不要去想那麼多。

「說的也是，一直以來波特家和布萊克家就是世交，好像也沒什麼分別。」雪兒把頭靠在賽佛勒斯的懷裡說著。

「別想太多了，我們會一直在一起。」賽佛勒斯知道曾經後悔的事情不能繼續想下去，必須要往前看才可以。

畢竟在賽佛勒斯的心中總認為是自己害死了自己最愛的兩人，詹姆和莉莉是他害死的，因為他對佛地魔說出了崔老妮的預言，但最後自己見到他們兩人的畫像時，把所有的事情脫口而出時，詹姆和莉莉並沒有怪他，反而是安慰他。

安慰他不要去想那麼多，畢竟在佛地魔的手下討生活不是一件容易的事情，他只是做了自己應該做的事情，加上賽佛勒斯其實是洛克派去的間諜，要成為雙面間諜這件事也是他自己的意願，詹姆和莉莉從未怪過他。

因為他也是他們兩人深愛的他，比起看他永遠活在後悔當中，不如看著他和可以相伴的人一起走下去，和孩子們過著幸福快樂的生活比較重要，這是詹姆和莉莉的想法，所以他們不會去怪賽佛勒斯，也不許他想太多。

『賽佛，你真的不想娶雪兒嗎？都陪在她身邊有些年了，而且你們也有一個女兒。』賽佛勒斯想起某天詹姆問自己的情形。

『我們之間不是愛情，就算我想娶好了，教父和那隻臭狗不一定會同意。』賽佛勒斯閉了閉自己的眼睛後說。

『真的不是愛情嗎？』詹姆疑惑的說著。

『我也不知道…』賽佛勒斯對這件事也沒特別的把喔。

『這些年看的出來你們過的很幸福，說沒有愛情不太像啊！賽佛。』莉莉的觀察力還是那樣的好。

『我不知道，就算我愛著她好了，她也不一定愛著我，至少不是情人之間的愛。』賽佛勒斯有點不想談論這個問題。

『賽佛，我和詹姆希望你可以幸福，所以…就和雪兒在一起吧！』莉莉誠心的希望自己的好友可以幸福。

『對啊！我算是雪兒的半個哥哥，我也希望她幸福。』詹姆笑笑的說著。

『唉…我知道了，我會和她談談的。』賽佛勒斯不好繼續說什麼。

『我知道你用生命在愛著我和莉莉，但現在我和莉莉都希望你幸福。』詹姆說出自己的心裡話。

『是啊！賽佛，你一定要過的比我們幸福才可以。』莉莉微笑的看著自己的好友。

『嗯。』聽見他們說的話賽佛勒斯不知道要說什麼。

詹姆和莉莉是他用生命去愛的兩人，就像雪兒用自己的生命去愛她的丈夫雷是同樣的道理，他們都失去生命當中最重要的那些人，自然懂對方的傷痛，一起養育孩子們的這些年，早就讓他們平復以前的傷口。

是否愛著對方他們無法很確定，至少對他們來說現在的生活真的很幸福，或許哪天自己會鼓起勇氣問她，要不要和自己一起走下去，度過未來的一切，賽佛勒斯相信那天很快就會到來，他有自信可以牽著雪兒的手一起走下去。

三個孩子午睡過後起來一定去找雪兒，他們下樓後看見雪兒和賽佛勒斯靠在一起休息的樣子沒有打擾他們，只是輕手輕腳的過去他們身邊，習慣淺眠的賽佛勒斯看見孩子們醒來沒有多說什麼。

「爹地…」史考特撲到賽佛勒斯的身上。

「小聲一點，不許吵醒雪兒。」賽佛勒斯捏捏自己寶貝兒子的臉頰。

「唔…」哈利和傑爾斯相互看了一下後不知道要說什麼，因為他們想要過去雪兒的身邊。

賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形很無奈，要他們三個過來自己的身邊，然後開始教導他們基礎魔藥學有關的知識，哈利、史考特、傑爾斯乖乖的坐下來聽講，雪兒醒來就看見賽佛勒斯正在教導三個小孩子的樣子。

那個樣子讓她很想笑，不自覺的就發出笑聲來，孩子們看見雪兒醒過來馬上跑過去找她，賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，只是跟著孩子們一起過去雪兒的身邊。

「醒來就看見你在教導他們，真的很好笑呢！賽佛。」雪兒笑笑的說出這句話。

「只是不想讓他們吵醒妳罷了。」賽佛勒斯沒有多做解釋。

「媽媽。」哈利和傑爾斯馬上跑過去。

「唔…我也要！」史考特看見這樣的情形馬上跟著跑過去。

「寶貝們，睡飽了？」雪兒看見孩子們非常有精神的樣子問。

「嗯，我們可以玩飛天掃帚嗎？」三個孩子用期盼的眼神看著雪兒。

「去玩可以，不准受傷。」賽佛勒斯知道根本阻止不了他們三個，就任由他們去院子裡玩。

疼愛他們的洛克和天狼星早早就給他們買了小孩子們專用的飛天掃帚，開始學會飛行之後三個孩子就喜歡拿著他們專用的飛天掃帚在院子裡飛行，雪兒和賽佛勒斯也懶的阻止他們，只要他們不受傷什麼都可以。

雪兒比較不能理解的就是，不太喜歡小孩子的賽佛勒斯為什麼會乖乖的在霍格華茲當中教書，魔藥學大師的稱號不是白搭的，這個稱號可以讓賽佛勒斯在巫師世界當中過更好的生活，不需要委屈在霍格華茲當中教書。

外面的人看見他們在一起都覺得他們兩人是才子佳人，但是只有他們知道自己會和對方在一起僅僅只是想要找人相伴而已，或許他們會牽著對方的手相伴到老，終其一生用自己的方式去愛著對方。

「明明就對小孩子們沒有什麼耐心，怎麼會願意待在霍格華茲當中教書，以你的能力分明就可以找到更好的工作。」雪兒站在院子當中看著孩子們玩耍的樣子說。

「單純的只是想在那裡工作，我母親和父親離婚後進入聖蒙果當中工作，但她希望我從事教職而不是跟她一樣。」賽佛勒斯想起自己畢業前他母親對他說過的話。

「是嗎？怪不得爸爸那時候會花時間訓練你。」雪兒沒有多說什麼，她知道賽佛勒斯的另外一份工作讓他很不舒服。

「是啊！麻煩教父好一段時間了，媽她非常感謝教父這樣栽培我，像是栽培自己的兒子一樣。」賽佛勒斯摟著雪兒沒有多說什麼。

「誰叫我的兩個兄弟都太自主了呢！爸爸他只好花時間栽培自己的教子們了。」雪兒其實知道洛克對孩子們都是盡心盡力的在栽培。

「說的也是，我很感謝教父對我視如己出，也從不偏袒詹姆和那隻臭狗。」賽佛勒斯想起以前的事情苦笑。

賽佛勒斯看見哈利的飛行技術很好，他知道那根本就是遺傳詹姆的關係，而自己的孩子史考特也是這樣，他們兩兄弟的外表都很像詹姆，除了眼睛以外站在一起根本就像是雙胞胎兄弟，看不出來有相差一個月的時間。

哈利和史考特的眼睛各自遺傳了莉莉和賽佛勒斯，為了分辨他們兩人大家才讓哈利出外的時候戴上眼鏡，以免大家不注意的時候把他和史考特給認錯，回到家裡沒有近視的哈利會把眼鏡脫下來放在一邊。

三個孩子玩的很過癮之後，把飛天掃帚放好回去屋子裡找兩位大人，今天難得兩位大人都在家裡，哈利、史考特、傑爾斯很高興他們在家裡，自然會想要黏在他們兩人身邊。

「媽媽，說好要一起做點心的。」哈利拉著雪兒的衣服說。

「嗯嗯，上次答應好的，不可以反悔。」史考特拉著雪兒另外一邊的衣服說。

「我也要和哥哥他們一起。」傑爾斯抬頭看著自己的母親。

「好，我們一起做點心。」雪兒看見他們三個祈求的眼神當然馬上答應。

賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形很無奈，家裡的孩子都很喜歡黏在雪兒的身邊，不管是不是親生的孩子都一樣，或許就是因為母子連心的關係，又或許是因為雪兒本身就很照顧他們，跟親生母親一樣。

家庭小精靈已經把做點心的材料準備好，雪兒和三個孩子開始一起弄今天的下午茶，賽佛勒斯看見他們正在廚房忙碌的樣子他沒有打算過去參予，反而是拿起一本書坐在沙發上看。

當然兩位家庭小精靈也在一旁待命，以免他們家的小少爺們把廚房弄得亂七八糟的，哈利、史考特、傑爾斯開心的玩著麵糰，做出他們想要吃的餅乾，看見這樣的情 形雪兒也不打算阻止他們就是。


	5. Chapter 5

「好了，我弄好了。」哈利把自己壓好的麵糰放在鐵盤上。

「哥哥用好了…」史考特看著手上的麵糰不知道要說什麼。

「我也弄好了。」傑爾斯滿意的看著自己的作品。

「你們也用太快了吧！」史考特多少有些不滿。

「史考特，你就快點用啦！媽媽要烤餅乾了。」傑爾斯聽見史考特的抱怨馬上說。

「我們一起用吧！史考特。」哈利決定幫忙弟弟。

聽見哈利要幫自己史考特馬上不說什麼，和哥哥一起動手把餅乾的模型給用好，雪兒看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，哈利和史考特他們兩兄弟的感情很好，很多事情總是會一起做，看見兩位哥哥一起做，傑爾斯也會跟著一起做。

當孩子們把麵糰壓好之後雪兒就把烤盤拿到烤箱當中，等待餅乾好的這段時間，三個男孩開始在客廳當中玩耍，雪兒則是在廚房當中泡茶，她正在考慮要不要泡咖啡，有些猶豫不決。

賽佛勒斯看書看到一個段落之後，進入廚房看見雪兒正在思考的樣子不知道要說什麼，三個孩子正在客廳玩耍、吵鬧，自己也靜不下心來繼續看書，畢竟還要分神看孩子們，以免他們受傷。

「賽佛，你要喝咖啡還是紅茶？」看見賽佛勒斯進入廚房的樣子雪兒很乾脆的問。

「喝紅茶就好。」賽佛勒斯很直接了當的說。

「媽媽，餅乾好了沒？」三個孩子探頭問著。

「再一下下，等下就可以吃了。」雪兒笑笑的對他們說。

「好。」三個孩子又繼續在客廳當中找樂子。

等到烤箱的聲音響起來後，雪兒把餅乾從烤箱中拿出來，三個孩子聞到香味馬上跑過去廚房看他們的成果，當他們看見成果還不錯的樣子很高興，然後開始幫忙雪兒把餅乾分好，準備他們今天的下午茶時間。

哈利、史考特、傑爾斯拿起自己的份往餐桌過去，雪兒端著她和賽佛勒斯的份以及紅茶過去找他們，五個人坐下來吃著他們今天的下午茶，三個孩子一定會等雪兒把東西用好之後才開始吃。

賽佛勒斯不得不佩服雪兒把三個孩子教的很好，儘管他們總是有發洩不完的精力，可是卻可以看的出來他們三個還算是挺乖巧的，也是非常有禮貌的小孩子，他們家的家庭教育非常的成功。

「哈利，不要吃太快，小心等下噎著了。」雪兒看見哈利把餅乾快速的吃完的樣子說著。

「唔…很好吃嘛！」哈利聽見雪兒說的話乖乖的放慢速度吃。

「你們兩個也是一樣，史考特、傑爾斯，慢慢吃。」雪兒知道孩子們吃點心的時候都會有這樣的情形出現。

「好…」史考特和傑爾斯乖乖的放慢速度。

「晚餐過後我就要回學校去，下個週末再回來。」賽佛勒斯告訴所有的人。

「爹地好快就要走了…」史考特有些不捨的說著。

「爹地說下星期還會回家。」哈利分了一點餅乾給自己的弟弟吃安慰他。

「那晚上我們可以和媽媽一起睡嗎？」傑爾斯問出這句話。

「可以。」雪兒對這個要求不會拒絕。

吃完下午茶後史考特很乾脆的就賴在賽佛勒斯身邊，哈利和傑爾斯反而是待在雪兒的身邊，畢竟對於自己的親生母親要離開自己這件事，史考特會有很大的焦慮感，為了好好安撫自己的孩子，賽佛勒斯不介意史考特待在自己的身邊。

分離焦慮感是每個孩子都有的，當雪兒要去上班把孩子們託給其他人照顧的時候，哈利、史考特和傑爾斯也會有這樣的表現，如果沒看到雪兒在家，他們也會有這樣的情形出現。

因此他們不會責備自己的孩子們，會盡量把事情早點做完回家陪陪自己的寶貝孩子們，老是讓他們有這樣的感覺雪兒會覺得過意不去，畢竟是自己最疼愛的孩子們，這點賽佛勒斯也盡量做到，讓自己可以一個星期回家一次看看他們。

「離晚餐時間還有一點時間，讓賽佛教你們基礎魔藥學，好嗎？」雪兒問著三個孩子。

「好。」哈利聽見後乖乖的點頭。

「嗯。」傑爾斯不會反駁母親的意見。

賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形開始教導三個孩子基礎魔藥學，只要他們有時間都會教導一些霍格華茲當中的一些學科，不只他們兩人會教導孩子們，天狼星、雷木思、阿爾發、洛克、雪莉等人都會教導他們。

每個人都有拿手的科目，也有不拿手的科目，自然會用拿手的科目教導孩子們，大多時候是三個家庭的孩子們一起學習，當然偶爾自家也會教導一些其他家庭不會教導的事情。

哈利、史考特、傑爾斯乖乖的聽著賽佛勒斯跟他們講解基礎魔藥學，雪兒也會在一旁教導他們，用一些比較淺顯易懂的說法告訴他們，讓他們容易吸收，畢竟魔藥學這科不是所有人都很拿手。

雪兒看了一下時間發現晚餐時間快到了，看見三個孩子正在乖乖上課的樣子也沒打擾他們，進入廚房煮他們的晚餐，難得今天她想要弄義大利麵給孩子們吃，幸虧家庭小精靈已經幫她把材料準備好。

「雪兒主人，今天要弄義大利麵嗎？」艾蜜莉決定在旁幫忙。

「對啊！今天想要弄義大利麵給他們吃，就麻煩妳和波波幫忙了。」雪兒笑笑的說著。

「這是我們的榮幸。」波波很高興可以幫忙主人他們。

「小少爺他們都很喜歡吃，先生也很喜歡吃。」艾蜜莉很清楚自己主人們的習性。

「雪兒主人的手藝很好，先生和小少爺他們都很喜歡吃。」波波多少有些了解自己所服侍的主人的喜好。

「那是因為怪角和爸爸媽媽肯教我，我也沒那麼厲害。」雪兒對此很謙虛。

「怪角真的很喜歡雪兒夫人。」波波看見雪兒開始炒醬料。

「因為我們是怪角看大的，天狼星老是和怪角處不好，現在改善很多了。」雪兒想起以前的事情苦笑。

艾蜜莉和波波聽見雪兒說的話沒有多問，天狼星的為人他們多少還是清楚，艾蜜莉是波特家的家庭小精靈，早在詹姆和莉莉他們還在的時候就見過幾次天狼星，和自家主人詹姆一樣是個很讓人頭疼的傢伙。

波波的話沒見過幾次天狼星，但是知道自己服侍的主人賽佛勒斯和他處不好，往往讓女主人很傷腦筋，至於波特家的主人詹姆的話，波波卻沒有很大的厭惡感，因為他很照顧自己的主人。

洛克對於三個孩子的教育就是要他們不歧視麻瓜，對於麻瓜的孩子們可以成為巫師也不能排斥他們，甚至教導他們要好好的尊重家庭小精靈，因為家庭小精靈對於家的付出絕對比他們還要多。

洛克對於純血這種事情不是那樣喜歡，因為自己的祖父就是在這樣的壓力下和他們的祖母結婚，搞的家庭氣氛不是很好，讓自己的父親早早就逃離布萊克家，和衛斯里家族的母親相遇結婚。

只是最後在祖母還沒過世之前也把手插進他們四個的婚姻當中，最後自己找到自己最愛的人雪莉，離開這個討人厭的家族，亞倫就沒有那樣幸運，艾比蓋爾畢業之後馬上嫁人逃離魔掌，直到祖母過世之後洛克才回布萊克家族當家作主。

洛克的父親因為喜歡雲遊四海，自然沒有打算回來接手家族事務，身為長子的洛克只好勉為其難的回來接手，偶爾和自己有交情的好友們連絡，抽出一點時間和好友們聚一聚。

「好棒！今天的晚餐是義大利麵！」史考特看見今天的晚餐很高興。

「媽媽辛苦了。」哈利抱抱雪兒。

「好了，乖寶貝們，快點吃吧！」雪兒摸摸哈利的頭。

「好！」傑爾斯很開心今天可以吃到自己喜歡的料理。

三個孩子很高興可以吃到雪兒親手做的義大利麵，賽佛勒斯對於吃的東西不會很挑，自然就是雪兒煮什麼他就吃什麼，看見孩子們高興的樣子也沒多說什麼，雪兒的手藝很好讓大家都喜歡吃。

晚餐過後賽佛勒斯回去霍格華茲，三個孩子進入浴室當中洗澡，雪兒盯著他們三個好好洗澡，以免變成玩水的慘劇，四歲、五歲的孩子們根本不懂洗澡的意思，跟玩水差不多。

睡覺前哈利和史考特一定會去畫像室告訴詹姆和莉莉今天發生什麼事情了，波特家族的人都會來聽這兩個孩子分享他們今天的經歷，即使還活著的人也有畫像，偶爾也會回到波特莊園來看看哈利和史考特。

布萊克家族也是這樣，只是洛克很想燒了自家祖母的畫像就是，當然洛克四兄妹的畫像也有在布萊克家族的畫像室當中，連他們的孩子們的畫像也在，伴侶的話當然也有，只是亞倫的伴侶比較特殊，一直沒放就是。

『真是的，人都還沒死放什麼畫像在畫像室當中。』洛克老是會抱怨這件事。

『呵呵！又沒關係，掛著就掛著嘛！』雪莉總是會用自己的方式安撫自家丈夫。

「哈利、史考特，該睡覺囉！」雪兒來到畫像室叫著他們兩兄弟。

「好，爸爸、媽媽、大家、晚安。」哈利聽見雪兒說的話馬上跑過去，順便和大家道晚安。

「爸爸、莉莉媽媽，晚安。」史考特跟著哈利一起跑過去。

詹姆和莉莉以及其他人看見這樣的情形微笑，他們知道雪兒真的是用自己的心力在照顧哈利他們，從不會因為自己有孩子而偏袒自己的孩子，一直以來波特家族的人都很喜歡雪兒。

所以他們很希望雪兒可以繼續在這裡待下去，當初和洛克商量這件事的時候，還可以看見洛克不太高興的樣子，最後他們還是讓洛克同意這件事，畢竟波特家的人很愛出外遊歷，總是要有人幫忙看房子，所以他們才相中雪兒和賽佛勒斯。

波特家的祖先慶幸布萊克家的下一任家主不是雪兒，不然的話洛克不會輕易的放手，天狼星和阿爾發已經開始慢慢的接手家族的事務，這才是讓洛克放手的原因之一。


	6. Chapter 6

「真是辛苦布萊克家的女孩了。」波特家的某位祖先畫像說出這句話。

「哈利寶貝和史考特寶貝真的很黏雪兒，他們兩個真像是雪兒的孩子。」詹姆悶悶的說出這句話，即使是畫像中的他也還是很吃醋。

「有什麼好吃醋的，他們一直以來都是雪兒在照顧的。」莉莉（畫像）看見丈夫哀怨的樣子很無奈。

「幸好洛克願意放手，不然可要傷腦筋了。」哈利的祖父（畫像）說出這句話。

「還說呢！洛克不知道寄了幾封咆哮信給你。」哈利的祖母（畫像）從自己本人那裡聽見這個消息的時候苦笑

「那是那傢伙根本就是女兒控，誰不知道他最寶貝他女兒和老婆了。」哈利的祖父（畫像）怎麼會不知道好友的個性。

「那是因為雪兒最像雪莉了。」哈利的祖母（畫像）很清楚是什麼原因。

波特家和布萊克家可是世交，一直以來都是好朋友，就是這樣的好交情讓洛克每個月願意抽出一點時間和妻子一起去找好友們聚一聚，當然如果不是魯休斯的父親太早過世，現在還會出現在他們的聚會中。

只是現在是用畫像的方式在串門子，畢竟真正的人都已經不在世上，只剩下畫像在而已，但是畫像中的他們還是跟以前一樣會吵嘴，更不用說天狼星的畫像和詹姆的畫像在一起的時候會有多吵。

哈利、史考特、傑爾斯正在考慮要怎麼睡覺，他們抱著他們的小枕頭看著主臥室當中的大床，他們在想要怎麼分配睡在雪兒身邊的兩個位子，很黏雪兒的哈利和傑爾斯一點也不想要放手，史考特今天也想睡在雪兒的身邊。

雪兒進入房間看見這樣的情形，她就知道孩子們在想什麼，看樣子又是自己身邊的兩個位子分配的問題，不過自己還是要告訴他們三個，明天要去天狼星那邊，當然也有可能要回去布萊克莊園。

「孩子們，我先說一件事情，我們等下再來分配位子好嗎？」雪兒好聲好氣的問著他們。

「好。」哈利聽見雪兒的話點頭。

「明天我會晚一點回家，所以要去天狼星舅舅家待，可以嗎？」雪兒決定問問他們的意願。

「雷木思明天休息嗎？天狼星不用上班嗎？」史考特馬上拋出兩個問題。

「天狼星明天放假，雷木思也是，所以可以去和大衛、泰迪他們一起玩。」雪兒笑笑的告訴他們。

「好。」三個孩子各看了一眼之後由傑爾斯答應。

「那麼…睡覺吧！」雪兒笑笑的看著他們。

最後哈利他們總算說好要怎麼睡覺了，只要孩子們商量好雪兒都不會去過問，雖然男孩子打架是很常見的事情，但是雪兒都不希望孩子們以打架才解決事情，自然會告訴他們好好的商量事情。

第二天雪兒帶著孩子們走入秘密通道來到古里某街，天狼星看見他們的到來微笑，六個孩子們聚在一起肯定會吵翻天，天狼星很樂意照顧他們，雪兒抱抱天狼星後就去聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院上班。

在雪兒要離開的時候哈利跑過去抱她，看見這樣的情形雪兒親親哈利的臉頰道別，哈利這才乖乖的去找天狼星，雷木思看見這樣的情形微笑沒有多說什麼，天狼星摸摸哈利的頭安撫他。

天狼星和雷木思覺得哈利真的很像是雪兒的親生兒子，傑爾斯反而還沒有很黏雪兒，看起來比哈利還要懂事，不過這是每個孩子個性不同才會有這樣的表現，畢竟哈利也是雪兒帶大的孩子。

「大衛，有什麼好玩的東西嗎？」史考特看見大衛手上有些好玩的玩具。

「嗯…這是喬治和弗雷最新開發的玩具，可是茉莉阿姨不是很高興的樣子，爸爸把玩具拿回家給我們玩。」大衛把事情告訴史考特。

「天狼星有說過，喬治和弗雷天份很高，洛克說他們長大後可以開一家惡作劇玩具店。」史考特想起來家裡的大人說過的話。

「對啊！下次再跟他們要吧！」大衛開始和史考特一起玩了起來。

傑爾斯和泰迪開始討論起來想要玩什麼，哈利和雪倫則是乖乖的一起看書，基礎變形學，雷木思看見這樣的情形微笑，大衛和史考特這兩個活潑的孩子總是很喜歡和天狼星一起惡作劇。

最小的兩個孩子總是有他們的想法，偶爾會和自家兄長們一起惡作劇，只是他們比較會玩其他的東西，哈利和雪倫則是屬於比較安靜的孩子，自然會乖乖的一起看書，有時候也會跟其他的孩子們一起玩。

「昨天爹地有教我們基礎魔藥學，媽媽有幫我們做了一些筆記，給妳看。」哈利有乖乖的把筆記帶在身上。

「我爹地也有教我們基礎變形學，我們一起看吧！」雪倫也把自己昨天做的筆記給哈利看。

「雪倫做的筆記好仔細喔！」哈利慢慢的把筆記看完。

「哈利你的也不錯，等下看不懂就去請教爸爸和爹地吧！」雪倫仔細的看著筆記。

天狼星和雷木思聽見他們說的話沒有說什麼，孩子們總是會玩在一起，而他們這時候可以偷閒一下，天狼星喜歡摟著雷木思說說一些話，當然也會注意孩子們的動靜。

怪角早已經把上午茶準備好，因為有小孩子來的關係，自然會準備餅乾以及紅茶，雷木思很感謝怪角的幫忙，有時候可以看見怪角對雷木思和孩子們的態度比對天狼星還要好。

誰叫天狼星從小就和怪角不和，明明可以和其他家庭小精靈相處的很好，卻和怪角老是吵架，其他人看見這樣的情形實在是不知道要說什麼，自從和雷木思在一起之後多少有些改變，對怪角的態度多少有些改變。

「怪角，謝謝。」雷木思笑笑的說。

「這是怪角應該要做的，給小少爺們和小姐的點心準備好了，怪角現在去準備午餐。」怪角把東西放好後對雷木思說。

「那午餐就麻煩你了，怪角，謝謝。」雷木思還是很感謝怪角這樣幫忙。

怪角恭敬的離開他們的視線，開始進入廚房煮飯，今天哈利他們過來，天狼星不讓雷木思那樣勞累，自然是吩咐怪角去處理那些事情，對此雷木思感到很無奈，只好謝謝怪角的幫忙。

家庭小精靈很喜歡小孩子，看見哈利他們的到來當然更是高興，會盡心盡力的準備好吃的東西給小孩子們吃，怪角很喜歡雷木思，比天狼星還要喜歡，因為雷木思總是會溫柔的對待他，不像天狼星老是讓他傷腦筋。

幸虧他們家的兩位小少爺和小姐都沒有這樣的情形出現，雷木思的家庭教育可是做的很好，要自己的孩子們對家庭小精靈的態度好一點，不許跟他們的老爸一樣欺負怪角。

「怪角做的餅乾好好吃。」哈利開心的吃著餅乾。

「我還要，大衛你不要跟我搶啦！」史考特眼睜睜的看著自己的餅乾被搶走。

「誰叫你動作太慢了。」大衛一臉奸詐的樣子讓人很想打過去。

「一起吃吧！」泰迪和傑爾斯一起分著吃。

「大衛也真是的…」雪倫看見這樣的情形很頭痛。

哈利聽見史考特哀號的樣子把自己的份分給他吃，大衛很喜歡這樣捉弄史考特，都不知道他們兩人的感情到底是好還是壞，每次被捉弄史考特總是會找哈利來安撫自己，哈利看見這樣的情形自然也會好好的安撫弟弟。

天狼星和雷木思看見這樣的情形苦笑，看樣子他們家的大兒子是真的很喜歡史考特，只是不知道要怎樣表達，所以老是捉弄他，這下子要是被賽佛勒斯知道的話，肯定又要吵起來了。

不過未來的事情還很久，孩子們會怎樣發展他們都不清楚，現在他們只枝到魯休斯和水仙的兒子跩哥很喜歡哈利就是，大衛和史考特他們說不准未來是否會在一起，即使未來他們會在一起他們也不會在意那麼多。

就算孩子們吵架過後很快就會和好如初，除非是太過分的事情，否則的話他們都不會去介入孩子們的爭吵，這是他們這幾個大人的默契，天狼星和雷木思覺得孩子們有能力去解決的事情是不需要大人們去介入的。

「好了，孩子們，午睡過後就要上課囉！」雷木思要所有的孩子們回神過來。

「不能說不，這是我們說好的。」天狼星絕對不會讓孩子們有機會反駁。

「好。」孩子們乖乖的答應下來。

聽見兩位大人說的話所有的孩子們乖乖的點頭，哈利知道這是家裡的慣例，不管是在天狼星這邊還是阿爾發那邊也是，在家裡雪兒也是會這樣做，他們希望孩子們進入學校前可以學習一些基礎。

天狼星和雷木思會用自己拿手的科目來教導孩子們，天狼星可是正氣師的司長，雷木思的話則是在魔法部專門研究稀有物種的部門工作，偶爾會支援考古部，所以有時候會出差不在家。

只要雷木思休息天狼星就會排休，往往讓其他的正氣師氣到不行，但是礙於布萊克家是魔法部最上層的高層人員之一，大家也都不好說什麼，同時天狼星的人緣也非常好，大家好笑又好氣也不能說什麼。

「如果不是有亞倫在魔法部震著，你想這樣隨意休假哪有可能。」雷木思看著天狼星說著。

「明明亞倫才是真的魔法部部長，偏偏康尼留斯．夫子代理了太久，以為自己是真的魔法部部長。」天狼星有些不屑的說。

「那是因為審完食死人後，亞倫就覺得心累了，才會把部長的位子要夫子去代理。」雷木思怎麼會不知道這些過去。

「那些事情又不是亞倫可以控制的，就老爸的說法是湯姆的野心太大了，他們之間的愛情抵不過湯姆的野心。」天狼星想到就要嘆氣。

明明就是混血的巫師，偏偏要宣揚說麻瓜很討厭，這樣吸引很多純血貴族家族來加入他們，洛克對於這種事情不屑，所以才沒有加入佛地魔成為食死人，但是布萊克家族還是有人加入，那就是貝拉．雷壯斯。

在貝拉還沒有嫁人之前就很崇拜佛地魔，因為亞倫的妻子就是佛地魔的最忠實的崇拜者，貝拉受到母親的影響加入，連帶自己嫁的丈夫也一起加入，魯休斯雖然加入可是還是保持一些距離，雖然受到信任卻還是保持距離就是。


	7. Chapter 7

水仙對於丈夫這樣的作法沒有太大的意見，儘管她知道佛地魔是自己最喜歡堂妹的教父，可是變成那樣恐怖的樣子讓人不敢靠近，自己就隨著丈夫和佛地魔保持距離，即使他信任他們還是一樣。

「湯姆真的不懂愛嗎？阿不思總是這樣說，可是我不覺得是不懂愛的關係才會這樣。」雷木思覺得佛地魔不是不懂愛，只是野心太大。

「應該是懂愛，亞倫教他去愛，只是野心真的太大了，恨意太強了，才會變成這樣。」天狼星握著雷木思的手說

「真的是這樣嗎？」雷木思還是不解。

「反正老爸會有解決方法，這不是我們要去煩惱的事情。」天狼星把雷木思拉到自己的懷裡。

「也是…」雷木思靠在天狼星的懷裡不多說什麼。

「別想太多了，我們把孩子們照顧好就好，那些煩惱的事情讓老爸去煩惱就好。」天狼星才不希望自家老婆去想太多。

雷木思知道天狼星的意思，因為現在洛克好像會因為亞倫的關係而做出一些事情，正在計劃一些他們不能理解的事情，當然計畫要成形之後洛克才會告訴他們，畢竟那是攸關哈利的性命安危。

身為鳳凰會成員的他們很清楚一些事情，自然當洛克要去計畫的時候他們也不會去過問太多，命運要怎樣去安排他們也不清楚，未來會有什麼事情發生他們也不知道，只要孩子們過的好就好。

畢竟洛克會把哈利納入布萊克家保護，最主要的原因是看在哈利的祖母朵莉雅是布萊克家的人，又是洛克疼愛的堂妹，自然會更好好的保護好哈利，盡量不要讓哈利受到任何的傷害。

P.S1：Abraxas Malfoy 海塞．馬份，魯休斯的父親、跩哥的祖父。

P.S2：Charlus Potter 查勒斯．波特，詹姆的父親、哈利的祖父。

P.S3：Dorea Black ／Dorea Potter 朵莉雅．布萊克／朵莉雅．波特，詹姆的母親、哈利的祖母。

「爹地，今天要學什麼？」雪倫看見兩位父親恩愛的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「學黑魔法防禦術好嗎？」雷木思聽見女兒問的問題笑笑的說。

「寶貝小公主，肚子餓了嗎？」天狼星可是非常疼愛女兒，甚至連自家姪女也非常的疼愛。

「嗯…我不餓，只是覺得有點無聊。」雪倫是家裡唯一的女孩子，很難容入男孩子的遊戲中。

天狼星知道是為什麼，家裡的五位男孩子已經打成一片，開始玩了起來，但是身為女孩子的雪倫對那些遊戲沒有很喜歡，沒有太大的興趣才會感到很無聊，看見這樣的情形天狼星把女兒抱在懷裡，和雷木思一起唸書給她聽。

即使是乖巧的哈利也有玩的很瘋的時候，更何況還是跟兩位弟弟以及表兄弟們一起玩的時候，雷木思唸書給自家女兒聽的時候也分神看其他孩子正在玩什麼，天狼星看見男孩子們玩耍的樣子微笑沒多說什麼。

那個樣子就像自己小時候一樣，和自己的兄弟以及父親的教子們一起玩耍的樣子，有時候他和詹姆總是會整賽佛勒斯，最後都會被自己的妹妹雪兒給阻止，上學的時候莉莉也會跟著一起阻止。

「真可惜孩子們這代的女孩子不多，只有雪倫和艾莉。」天狼星摸摸女兒的頭。

「也是，阿爾發也是兩個雙胞胎兒子。」雷木思這才想起來家族裡的孩子大多都是男孩。

「可能就看雪兒和賽佛勒斯到底要不要生了。」這幾年天狼星很感謝賽佛勒斯這樣照顧自己的妹妹。

「可是雪兒不是很難懷孕嗎？」雷木思多少還是知道這件事。

「不僅僅是很難懷孕，懷孕期間也很容易流產，所以老爸才這麼傷腦筋。」天狼星很清楚自家妹妹是什麼樣體質。

「就看緣份吧！說不定會有女孩子出生。」雷木思覺得這種事情還是隨緣比較好。

中午時間怪角準備很多很好吃的餐點給他們吃，雷木思看見怪角把所有的菜色都送上桌的時候，很有禮貌的感謝他，怪角看見這樣的情形有些不好意思，因為天狼星的伴侶對自己真的很好，就像是自己帶大的小姐一樣。

對怪角來說小姐雪兒的前夫雷也是這樣客氣和溫和，只可惜好人不長命，在一次追捕食死人的活動當中過世，看見雪兒傷心難過的樣子怪角很不捨，現在看見賽佛勒斯這樣照顧雪兒很替她開心，同時也慶幸有人可以幫自己照顧好雪兒。

孩子們開心的吃著今天的午餐，天狼星和雷木思看見這樣的情形微笑，哈利很喜歡和大家一起吃飯，同時天狼星和雷木思也把他當成自己的孩子一般的照顧，畢竟天狼星是哈利的教父。

「吃飽了休息一下就去午睡。」天狼星收拾一下桌子後告訴所有的孩子們。

「我唸書給你們聽，聽完故事後再去睡覺。」雷木思笑笑的告訴孩子們。

「好。」所有的孩子們乖乖的點頭。

雷木思會在午睡之前唸故事給他們聽，哈利知道雪兒也會這樣做，聽天狼星說過這好像是洛克養成的，因為洛克也會這樣做，這樣可以教導孩子們一些基本的基礎，雷木思很樂意教導孩子們一些基礎知識。

天狼星把雪倫和哈利抱在懷裡，其他孩子們坐在地上聽雷木思說故事，對於天狼星這樣的動作其他孩子沒有吃醋，因為他們知道天狼星本來就偏疼哈利和雪倫，更何況雪倫可是天狼星的寶貝女兒。

聽完故事之後孩子們已經有些小小的睡意，看見這樣的情形天狼星和雷木思一起把六個孩子送回房間睡覺，哈利緊緊抓住天狼星的衣服，看見這樣的情形天狼星只是摸摸哈利的頭，沒有多說什麼。

哈利是個沒有安全感的孩子，知道自己是被雪兒收養的，雖然很喜歡雪兒，但是多少還是有些不安全感，會想盡辦法待在雪兒的身邊，黏在雪兒的身邊，如果雪兒不在身邊就會黏著天狼星。

天狼星和雷木思很清楚哈利是個沒有安全感的孩子，所以他們會用自己的方式讓哈利感到很安心，所有的人都很寵愛家族裡的孩子們，洛克更不用說，早已經把哈利當成是自己孫子，比自己的孫子還要寵。

「天狼星，我可不可以不要睡覺？」哈利不知道為什麼有些不安的問著。

「怎麼了？哈利。」聽見哈利說的話天狼星皺眉。

「最近都會做惡夢，夢到爸爸媽媽被殺死的情形，我沒有跟媽媽和爹地說，不想讓他們擔心。」哈利乖巧的說出這句話。

「身體的記憶是嗎？乖，不會做惡夢的，我們都在。」天狼星很有耐心的哄著哈利睡覺。

看見這樣的情形天狼星知道那是哈利身體的記憶，一歲的時候父母親被攻擊而死亡，哈利根本沒有任何的印象，但是身體會記住那些不好的事情，會在哈利感到不安的時候成為惡夢。

往往為了要讓哈利好睡許多，他們會調至一些安神的魔藥給他喝，而洛克也正在想辦法要把哈利身上的分靈體給取出來，畢竟他打算要重新融合佛地魔的靈魂，因此是需要哈利身上的靈魂碎片。

靈魂這種東西不是輕易就可以處理的，加上又是寄生在哈利身上的魂魄，讓洛克傷腦筋很久，現在最重要的是要找到分靈體，讓寄生在物品上面的靈魂重新融合，壓制住現在佛地魔身上的主魂。

加上娜吉妮和哈利身上的靈魂碎片，佛地魔還有些東西還沒回收回來，儘管洛克知道那些東西放在哪裡也是一樣，自然會找一天去好好的把這些東西給收回來，畢竟有些東西還是他們家族裡的東西。

「天狼星，為什麼媽媽今天會晚一點回家？我好想她。」哈利抓著天狼星的衣角問。

「因為雪兒今天有事情要忙，醫院有很多病例要雪兒傷腦筋，才會有事情擔擱。」天狼星摸摸哈利的頭說著。

「媽媽好忙、爹地也好忙…」哈利很想要每天都可以看到他們。

「也是呢！」天狼星知道這個年紀的孩子很依賴父母。

「雖然媽媽很忙，可是能成為她的孩子，我很幸福。」哈利滿足的閉上眼睛。

「睡吧！晚上就可以見到雪兒，下午的黑魔法防禦術你不是最喜歡了，所以趕快睡覺，醒來之後就可以和史考特他們一起學。」天狼星摸摸哈利的頭。

天狼星看見哈利閉上眼睛熟睡知道親吻他的額頭，這時候的小孩子總是會很依賴父母，最近聖蒙果醫院的事情實在是太多了，讓治療師們有些喘不過氣來，讓雪兒很難分神照顧孩子們，不得不委託一下自家兄弟們幫忙。

當然除了哈利很想念雪兒以外，史考特和傑爾斯也會很想雪兒，只是他們倆人沒有刻意表現出來，一來是他們看到哈利沒有表現出來，二來是他們都知道雪兒真的很忙，很多事情他們可以體諒，不讓雪兒擔心他們。

午睡起來後，雷木思開始教導他們黑魔法防禦術，很有天份的哈利可以說是一學就會，史考特也不妨多讓，多練習幾次就學會了，看見這樣的情形天狼星和雷木思微笑沒有多說什麼。

哈利在黑魔法防禦術的天份本來就很高，變形學方面也是，大概就是魔藥學上有些小小的不拿手，但是在賽佛勒斯和雪兒的刻意調教之下還算可以接受，這點史考特就比哈利好多了。

「你們真棒。」雷木思看見孩子們的表現稱讚他們。

「哈利才厲害，每次都一下子就學會了。」大衛不得不佩服哈利。

「對啊！」雪倫用力的點頭。

「那是哈利很用心的在學，你們也可以的。」雷木思相信孩子們的潛力總是無窮的。

「好好用心學，上課之後老爸可是會教你們更有難度的課程。」天狼星對於自家父親的教學還是很清楚。

所有的孩子們聽見天狼星說的話後乖乖的用心學，現在把所有的基礎給打好，到時候進入學校的時候才不會讓人感到傷腦筋，不管分配到哪個學院他們依舊是自己父母親最寶貝的孩子。

天狼星和雷木思從不去擔心孩子們會分配到哪個學院，儘管他們還是希望自己最寶貝的孩子可以進入葛來分多也是一樣，不管怎樣分類帽總是會給孩子們最好的選擇，這點他們根本不需要去擔心。


	8. Chapter 8

哈利最近睡不好的事情在晚上雪兒回家之後天狼星告訴她，雪兒聽見後沒有多說什麼，有些自責自己沒有發現到哈利最近的異狀，哈利看見雪兒自責的樣子拉拉她的衣服，要她不要去想那麼多。

看見這樣的情形雪兒覺得哈利真的是很貼心的孩子，當然史考特和傑爾斯也是很貼心的孩子，他們都很能體諒賽佛勒斯和雪兒不在家的情形，看見孩子們貼心的樣子 賽佛勒斯和雪兒都很高興。

「哈利，睡不好怎麼不跟我說呢？」雪兒把哈利抱在懷裡。

「媽媽和爹地很忙，只是做惡夢沒有關係啦！」哈利體貼的說出這句話。

「會做惡夢表示已經很嚴重，憋著不說不好。」雪兒心疼哈利這個孩子這樣成熟。

「嗯，我下次會說的。」哈利乖乖的答應下來。

雪兒看見這樣的情形摸摸他的頭，然後進入廚房幫哈利調製可以讓他好睡的魔藥，洛克已經找到方法可以處理哈利身上的分靈體，他不希望那個分靈體被殺死，所以會用布萊克家族當中祖傳的魔藥來處理。

哈利現在已經開始喝那些魔藥，但是藥效真的讓哈利很難接受，過程當中非常痛苦，畢竟是要處理靈魂的問題，往往到最後肉體會差點承受不住，這時候雪兒或是賽佛勒斯會抱著他，讓他可以不要感到害怕。

當然藥效的副作用讓哈利很傷腦筋，吃藥過後第二天醒來他的頭髮會長長許多，看起來就很像女孩子，哈利長相本來就算是清秀，把頭髮留長的話真的很像女孩子，跩哥目睹過一次後還臉紅不已。

「這幾天都要吃藥，不舒服的話要跟媽媽說，睡前喝一點安神或是無夢魔藥，會好睡很多。」雪兒把安神魔藥拿給哈利。

「媽媽要跟爹地說嗎？那個魔藥不是都是爹地在調製的。」哈利很清楚自己喝的魔藥大多都是出自賽佛勒斯之手。

「家裡有藥材，媽媽也會調製，我的魔藥學又不輸給賽佛。」雪兒捏捏哈利的臉。

「我知道媽媽也很厲害，只是不想要妳那麼辛苦嘛！」哈利用撒嬌的語氣說著。

「媽媽才不會覺得辛苦，那是哈利你擔心太多了。」史考特聽見自家兄長說的話很無奈。

「對啊！哈利睡不好也不跟我們說。」傑爾斯一臉不高興的看著哈利。

被兩位兄弟這樣說讓哈利不知道要說什麼，他只是不想要讓家裡的人擔心，當然史考特和傑爾斯也很清楚哈利的想法，只是他們不希望哈利總是把事情往心裡放不跟大家說，這樣家裡的人會擔心他。

還好這次哈利願意告訴天狼星，大家才知道哈利的情況，不過這樣從第三方的口中知道讓他們有些傷心，哈利看見他們難過的樣子有些不好意思，默默的想著自己下次一定要說出來。

週末的到來，賽佛勒斯回到家裡來，聽見雪兒說哈利之前睡不好的事情不知道要說什麼，之前回家的時候有留下一些藥材，雪兒用那些藥材熬製那個超級麻煩的魔藥給哈利喝，每個月有一個星期哈利要吃那種藥。

平常哈利要是做惡夢的話是給安神魔藥或是無夢魔藥，對於喝藥這件事哈利已經很習慣，每次在喝的時候也不會多說什麼，只要他可以睡的很好就不需要計較那麼多。

這個週末魯休斯和水仙帶著兒子跩哥來波特家拜訪，賽佛勒斯和雪兒看見這樣的情形沒有說什麼，他們要來拜訪這件事早就已經告訴他們兩人，孩子們也被告知過，自然沒有太大的意見。

「爹地、媽咪，早安。」傑爾斯比兩位兄長還要早起床。

「早安，傑爾斯，嗯？今天傑爾斯比較早，哥哥們還在睡？」雪兒看見這樣的情形疑惑。

「早安。」賽佛勒斯摸摸小兒子的頭。

「哈利因為頭髮的關係很不想下來，正在和史考特想要怎樣才好。」傑爾斯把哈利在鬧彆扭的事情說出來。

「我去看他們兩人在做什麼好了，妳不是有話想要和水仙說。」賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形抱起傑爾斯上樓去。

雪兒看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，反而是笑笑的招待魯休斯和水仙，魯休斯和跩哥決定等其他人下樓來，跩哥最主要的目的是要找哈利，魯休斯的話是要找賽佛勒斯。

跩哥看見雪兒沒有和自家母親說話的樣子，決定走到她的面前說一些話，因為他真的很喜歡哈利，希望雪兒可以讓自己和哈利在一起，其他人聽見跩哥說的話還真的不知道要說什麼。

魯休斯和水仙當然知道自己的兒子很喜歡哈利，但是他們不清楚自家兒子確定知道喜歡和愛的分別在哪裡嗎？況且他不過只是個五歲的小孩子，雖然即將滿六歲就是。

「雪兒阿姨，我喜歡哈利，我可以和他交往嗎？」跩哥很直接的說出這句話。

「這我不能幫哈利答應，如果哈利答應你的話，我就同意。」雪兒笑笑的告訴跩哥。

「小龍，你怎麼可以和雪兒這樣說。」水仙聽見兒子說的話很無奈。

「媽，我是認真的！」跩哥堅定的眼神讓水仙不知道要說什麼。

「好了，水仙，這件事就讓跩哥自己做主，哈利答應不答應都不知道，別想太多了。」魯休斯把愛妻拉到自己的懷裡。

「跩哥，你要答應我一件事，絕對不可以欺負哈利，這樣哈利答應你的請求我也不會反對。」雪兒很認真的告訴跩哥。

「是，我一定會做到！請雪兒阿姨不用擔心。」跩哥很堅定的說出自己的承諾。

賽佛勒斯總算把正在鬧彆扭的哈利帶下來，史考特和傑爾斯跟在旁邊沒有多說什麼，剛剛在樓上折騰了一番，好不容易才請哈利下樓來，但前提是哈利一定要把自己的頭髮給剪掉。

看見這樣的情形賽佛勒斯只好讓波波去處理哈利的頭髮，不過看見哈利鬧彆扭的樣子他很想笑，哈利真的是詹姆和莉莉的合體，連鬧起脾氣來也很像他們兩人，讓他多少有些懷念。

賽佛勒斯真心的覺得除了家裡的孩子以外，他對其他孩子都沒有太大的耐心和耐性，當然家族裡的孩子他也不會對他們太過苛求，只是比較會縱容自家孩子們就是，還有他的教子跩哥．馬份。

「鬧完彆扭了？」雪兒看見這樣的情形說。

「嗯，花了一點時間。」賽佛勒斯摸摸哈利的頭。

「那…早餐吃完你們就去外頭玩吧！」雪兒對著所有孩子們說。

「不準受傷，否則禁足。」賽佛勒斯緩緩的吐出這八個字。

哈利、史考特、傑爾斯聽見賽佛勒斯說的話乖乖的點頭，把早餐給吃完之後就帶著跩哥去外頭的院子當中玩耍，由於都是男孩子加上又喜歡魁地騎這個遊戲，所以他們四個開始玩了起來。

雪兒臨時把布萊克家族的家庭小精靈叫來，請飄飄她盯著他們四個人玩耍，然後派艾蜜莉和波波去處理其他的事情，難得的假日本來有很多事情要處理，但是馬份一家人來拜訪他們只好把手邊的事物放下。

魯休斯很喜歡帶著家人過來拜訪他們一家人，水仙和雪兒的感情本來就很好，他們堂姊妹的感情好到讓人羨慕不已，而賽佛勒斯對於魯休斯的印象不壞，會和他成為好友不過是個意外罷了。

但是對於魯休斯把自己拉到佛地魔的麾下就有稍許的意見，只是後來他們也不去提起那麼多，畢竟事過境遷很多事情已經不是可以拿來說嘴的，加上他們不會再去加入，自然就沒有多說什麼。

「最近好多了嗎？我聽天狼星說妳最近很忙。」水仙多少還是會跟自家姐妹美黛以及兩位堂兄弟天狼星、阿爾發聯絡。

「醫院的病例有點多，所以事情比較多，我已經好很多了。」雪兒真心的不想要讓水仙擔心。

「看樣子有賽佛陪在妳身邊是不錯的選擇，就沒想過要在一起？」水仙和雪兒一起在院子旁的小花園曬太陽。

「如果他求婚或許會答應。」雪兒的確很喜歡現在的家人。

「那樣的話艾莉會很高興的。」水仙很喜歡姪女艾莉。

「妳疼艾莉疼到美黛都跟我抱怨了，說和小仙女的待遇怎麼差那麼多。」雪兒想起來另外一位堂姊美黛的抱怨。

「因為妳家艾莉比較惹人疼，天狼星還不是把她當女兒寵。」水仙笑笑的說著。

魯休斯和賽佛勒斯在談論一些嚴肅的事情，洛克的計畫他們是知道的，這個計畫只有少數人知道，因為洛克要拿到一些東西才會請魯休斯幫忙，賽佛勒斯是因為哈利的關係才會知道。

聊完比較嚴肅的事情之後，他們兩人聊起他們的家庭生活，魯休斯比較不解的就是賽佛勒斯已經和雪兒生活那麼久了，卻還不打算和她求婚，他相信洛克和天狼星、阿爾發他們應該不會反對。

其實賽佛勒斯已經有想要和雪兒求婚，不過他還找不到適當的時間，當然他也有告知洛克、雪莉、天狼星、阿爾發他們，而其他人看見他們的相處自然會答應，雖然天狼星有些不爽就是。

隨著暑假的到來，孩子們的生日要到了，賽佛勒斯更找不到時間可以和雪兒說這件事，但賽佛勒斯相信還是會有時間可以和雪兒說，這件事急不得，總是會有時間告訴雪兒的。

「計畫開始了，教父要的東西已經拿給他了，除了剛特老宅的戒指和娜吉妮以外都拿給教父了。」魯休斯說出這句話。

「教父已經從學校的萬應室裡面拿到冠冕，剛特老宅的戒指暑假會去處理，娜吉妮在想要怎樣去捕獲。」賽佛勒斯對此並沒有太大的感覺。

自從最愛的兩個人因為佛地魔而過世後，賽佛勒斯對於這些事情就不太熱衷，因為他知道自己最愛的兩個人會過世有一大部分是自己的責任，如果自己沒有說出那個預言的話，詹姆和莉莉就不會因為自己而死。

魯休斯當然知道賽佛勒斯的心聲，某些方面自己對佛地魔的所作所為已經不知道要怎麼說了，護子心切的他們一點也不想要讓自己最寶貝的兒子捲入這樣的紛爭中， 當洛克說出他的計畫的時候，魯休斯會毫不猶豫答應也是這個原因。


	9. Chapter 9

隨著暑假的到來，波特家也開始忙碌起來，哈利和史考特的生日剛好在暑假，每年他們可都很期待自己的生日，當然跩哥過生日的時候也會邀請他們一起過去參加派對，跩哥看見哈利來他就很高興。

暑假艾莉和賽佛勒斯也會回到家裡來，孩子們都很喜歡跟艾莉一起玩，賽佛勒斯也會幫忙照顧孩子們，艾莉也會一起幫忙照顧自己的弟弟們，對此雪兒放心許多，即 使沒有血緣關係他們也像一家人一樣。

算算時間艾莉快要畢業，艾莉想要和父母親討論畢業以後的事情，因為在和查理交往的關係，她想要和查理一起去羅馬尼亞，只是不知道父母親會不會同意這件事，雖然她有事先和養父商量過。

「我回來了。」艾莉進入家裡後說出這句話。

「啊！回來啦！暑假查理有要來嗎？」雪兒眨眨眼睛問自己的女兒。

「媽！」艾莉害羞的大叫。

「好啦！不鬧妳了，去收拾一下，等下就可以吃晚餐。」雪兒笑笑的說著。

「好。」艾莉擁抱一下自己的母親後就回房間去收拾東西。

賽佛勒斯從壁爐裡看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，傑爾斯和史考特正在玩遊戲，哈利很沒精神的看著他們玩耍，頻頻打呵欠的樣子讓賽佛勒斯知道是因為這星期是喝魔藥的日子。

看見這樣的情形賽佛勒斯把哈利抱起來，然後進入廚房跟雪兒說自己到家了，睡不太好的哈利聞到賽佛勒斯身上的藥草味，習慣性的蹭了蹭，閉上眼睛睡下去等雪兒弄完晚飯。

賽佛勒斯摸摸哈利的頭沒有多說什麼，史考特和傑爾斯看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，哈利是他們三個當中身體最不好的，雖然跟他們一樣很健康，可是就某些方面會讓他不舒服。

「回來啦！等下晚餐就送好了。」雪兒看見賽佛勒斯回來微笑的說。

「哈利吃藥的時間到了？」賽佛勒斯突然問出這句話。

「對，這次的藥水是爸調製的，而且也處理了一下，爸說大概上學之前可以處理完畢。」雪兒聽見這句話嚴肅的說著。

「可以早點處理完就好，現在我只希望他和史考特可以平安就好。」賽佛勒斯現在的願望很簡單。

「別擔心了，他們肯定會讓你傷腦筋。」雪兒很清楚孩子們的個性。

「哼！那我肯定會好好教訓他們。」賽佛勒斯對孩子們不會手下留情。

艾莉收拾完畢之後下樓和大家一起吃晚餐，她決定在晚餐過後跟自家父母親談論畢業後工作的事情，只是她沒有把握自家父母會不會答應自己，雖然上次回家的時候她有偷偷的和養父商量過就是。

雷那時候告訴她說不需要太擔心，賽佛勒斯和雪兒會答應她，孩子長大之後做父母親的都要放手，遲早有一天哈利他們也會離開這個家，去做自己想要做的事情，到那時候雪兒也不得不要放手。

艾莉看見哈利的樣子沒有多說什麼，捏捏他的小臉告訴他說自己回來啦！每次弟弟們見到自己回來都很開心，艾莉也很喜歡和他們一起玩，同時也會教導他們一些小小的魔法。

「爹地、媽咪，我有事和你們商量。」艾莉小心翼翼的說著。

「晚餐過後再說。」賽佛勒斯聽見後只是這樣說。

「好。」艾莉開始捏捏哈利的臉頰。

「啊…艾莉回來了。」哈利掙開眼睛看見艾莉很高興。

「起來吃飯吧！媽弄了好多好吃的東西。」艾莉笑笑的說著。

「好…」哈利乖乖的從賽佛勒斯的身上下來。

等孩子們坐定位之後雪兒就把晚餐給端出來給大家吃，對於女兒要跟自己商量的事情她心裡有底，相信賽佛勒斯也知道女兒要跟他們商量什麼事情，而他們也會答應女兒的要求。

晚餐過後哈利繼續趴在賽佛勒斯的身上睡覺，收拾善後的事情雪兒交給家庭小精靈去處理，和賽佛勒斯一起聽著自家女兒要說的事情，史考特和傑爾斯也跑到雪兒的身邊一起聽著。

艾莉深呼吸過後把自己的想法告訴父母親，賽佛勒斯聽見後沒有多說什麼，沒有什麼表情，雪兒微笑的看著艾莉，確認她眼神裡面堅定的想法，才緩緩的開口答應她。

「爹地、媽咪，我想要畢業後和查理一起去羅馬尼亞。」艾莉很怕自家父母親不答應。

「嗯。」賽佛勒斯沒有表達任何的意見。

「好啊！既然妳已經決定好了，我們就不干預，除了要常常寫信回家外，偶爾放假也要回來看看我們。」雪兒微笑的看著自己的女兒。

「媽…」艾莉聽見母親說的話很想哭。

「我們不會阻止妳，想做什麼就去做什麼，記得告訴教父和那隻臭狗，不然他們會生氣。」賽佛勒斯很放心女兒和衛斯理家的孩子在一起。

「好，我會告訴洛克和天狼星、阿爾發他們的。」艾莉用力的點頭表示自己一定會告訴他們。

「我們家艾莉長大了呢！」雪兒摸摸艾莉的臉頰很感慨。

「我永遠都是你們的女兒，也是爸爸的女兒。」艾莉很高興可以成為他們的女兒。

聽見艾莉說的話賽佛勒斯和雪兒微笑，看樣子他們的寶貝女兒真的長大了，對此他們感到很欣慰，史考特和傑爾斯知道艾莉要去羅馬尼亞非常高興，因為那邊有男孩子的夢想，龍，知道她要去照顧龍當然會很興奮。

看見兒子們興奮的樣子賽佛勒斯和雪兒沒有多說什麼，龍這種生物本來就很吸引男孩子，以後艾莉去羅馬尼亞他們暑假可以去那邊度假，到時候他們就可以跟龍有近距離的接觸。

「以後可以去看龍了！」史考特很興奮的說出這句話。

「對啊！」傑爾斯也跟著很興奮。

「以後你們可以常常來玩。」艾莉摸摸兩個弟弟的頭。

「我們可以和跩哥炫耀了。」史考特覺得這個消息可以讓跩哥羨慕不已。

「你唷！」艾莉捏捏史考特的臉頰。

哈利聽見他們的談話沒有說什麼，他覺得就算跟跩哥說的話也不會怎樣，畢竟跩哥的父親魯休斯總是會想辦法滿足自家兒子的要求，艾莉看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

第二天艾莉回去布萊克莊園，看見洛克和天狼星以及阿爾發在那裡等自己，她把自己的打算告訴眼前的人，洛克和天狼星沒有多說什麼，阿爾發看見母親雪莉走了出來，把艾莉的事情告訴她。

雪莉聽見孫女的計畫沒有太大的意見，她和洛克很尊重孩子們的意見，天狼星和阿爾發等待洛克和雪莉發落，只要父母親表達意見他們兩人不會對此表達任何的意見。

「我畢業後想要和查理一起去羅馬尼亞，希望爺爺和舅舅們答應。」艾莉說出自己的計畫非常的緊張。

「發生什麼事情了嗎？」雪莉走了出來看見這樣的情形問。

「艾莉說畢業後想要去羅馬尼亞，跟查理一起去。」阿爾發告訴自己的母親。

「去吧！妳想要做什麼就去，你們兩人的經濟狀況不用擔心，古靈閣的帳戶我會多放，反正布萊克家族的家產很多。」洛克聽見孫女說的話緩緩的說著。

「我可以自己賺錢啦！爺爺就不用動用家產啦！」艾莉對此感到很不好意思。

「妳是我的寶貝孫女，這是我該做的，家裡的所有孩子我都規劃好了，不只有妳一個而已。」洛克早已經把所有的家產給規劃好。

「因為和衛斯理家有姻親關係，所以我們會把一部份屬於衛斯理家的部份給他們，妳和查理就安心的用。」雪莉怎麼會不知道洛克的決定。

天狼星和阿爾發沒有太大的意見，布萊克家族的家產實在是太多了，光是他們幾個在管理就已經快要發瘋了，賽佛勒斯和雪兒還要幫忙管理波特家的家產，此時天狼星很慶幸自家妻子雷木思是平民。

洛克不會遺忘自己的外孫，女兒過世後所有的財產一定是給她的女兒和兒子，賽佛勒斯的財產也是會給艾莉和史考特，不過這是等他們兩人過世後再說，現在他們只是單純的把基本的家產分配好。

洛克決定把羅馬尼亞附近的土地過繼給艾莉，讓她和查理去管理，不然放著也是浪費，有時候洛克真的覺得當貴族是很累人的事情，還要計較純血不純血的事情更是麻煩。

雪兒知道自家父親和兄長們的決定沒有多說什麼，賽佛勒斯知道女兒可以把自己的財產打理的很好，根本不需要他們去擔心，而且把艾莉交給查理他們也放心許多，查理是個好孩子。

「查理，艾莉畢業後就交給你照顧了，你可要好好的幫我們照顧她。」雪兒看見查理出現在波特家的時候說。

「我會的，請阿姨和教授不用擔心。」查理很靦腆的說著。

「照顧好她。」賽佛勒斯緩緩的說出這句話。

「是！」查理用力的點頭，保證自己一定會照顧好艾莉。

「那就麻煩你了，查理。」雪兒微笑的說著。

查理答應的事情一定會做到，他一定會把自己最寶貝的女友照顧好，絕對會好好的照顧好艾莉，不讓雪兒和賽佛勒斯擔心，因為艾莉是他最寶貝的女友，查理說什麼都會照顧好她。

水仙知道這個消息沒有多說什麼，她尊重姪女的決定，今天哈利難得來他們家玩，看跩哥高興的樣子微笑，她相信雪兒身邊好事會不斷發生，這些好事會讓她忘記喪夫之痛。

跩哥和哈利玩的很愉快，他們兩人一起下棋，棋盤上的棋子打起來不相上下，兩個男孩玩的很高興的樣子讓其他人看見沒有多說什麼，哈利是個乖巧的孩子，魯休斯和水仙很喜歡他。


	10. Chapter 10

暑假過去艾莉和賽佛勒斯也回學校去，不知不覺時間也到了萬聖節的時候，今年萬聖節魯休斯邀請波特家的三個孩子過去玩，賽佛勒斯因為有事情的關係無法回家陪伴他們，艾莉也留在學校當中。

但是哈利和史考特不太喜歡萬聖節，因為那是他們親人逝去的日子，不過他們不打算打壞其他人的興緻，自然會和其他人一起去玩，而且過幾天又是傑爾斯的父親過 世的日子。

雷過世的那天雪兒會把孩子們送到天狼星或是阿爾發那邊，只想要自己一個人靜一靜，但是哈利會想辦法陪在雪兒的身邊，靜靜的坐在她的身邊不去打擾她，直到雪兒恢復之後才會說話。

「哈利，給你！」跩哥很不好意思的送出自己的禮物。

「謝謝。」哈利開心的收下來。

「那個，哈利…我喜歡你！」跩哥鼓起勇氣表白。

「我也喜歡你，跩哥。」哈利笑笑的說著。

「傑爾斯，要不要賭賭看，哈利什麼時候被跩哥拐到手。」史考特小小聲的在弟弟的耳邊說。

「好，我覺得跩哥不懂哈利的意思，不過跩哥知道他的喜歡是戀人之間的喜歡嗎？」傑爾斯看見跩哥和哈利互相表白的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「誰知道，等他們了解之後會有好戲看的！」史考特笑笑的說著。

「也是！」傑爾斯沒有任何的表示。

雷的忌日當天雪兒把孩子們送到阿爾發那邊，哈利固執的要留在雪兒的身邊，看見這樣的情形雪兒沒有多說什麼，只是讓哈利留在自己的身邊，哈利是個不吵不鬧的孩子，有人陪伴自己也好。

史考特和傑爾斯沒有太大的意見，打從他們懂事起，每年的這個時候都會被送到其他人那裡，第二天才會被接回家，看見雪兒哭泣的樣子他們無能為力，至少第二天他們可以看到雪兒恢復活力的樣子。

這天雪兒帶著哈利去海邊走走，然後選擇一個地方坐了下來，不發一語的看著海浪打在沙灘上，哈利靠在雪兒的身邊沒有說話，安靜的陪在雪兒的身邊，他知道只要安靜的陪伴就好，不需要說什麼。

有時候雪兒會覺得比起傑爾斯，哈利更像是自己的孩子，總是會在自己意志最消沉的時候安靜的陪在自己的身邊，當然她也不是說自己的親生孩子不好，而是每個孩子貼心的舉動都不一樣。

「媽媽。」哈利靠在雪兒的身邊。

「嗯？」雪兒把哈利摟在自己的懷裡。

「不哭。」哈利很努力安慰著她。

「好。」雪兒的聲音聽起來是那樣的傷心。

賽佛勒斯來到海邊看見一大一小依偎在一起的樣子不知道要說什麼，失去心愛的人那種痛徹心扉的痛自己可以體會到，尤其是自己最愛的兩個人還是自己害死的時候，賽佛勒斯更是自責不已。

就算已經獲得他們兩人的原諒，在賽佛勒斯的內心當中有一小部分還是無法原諒自己，所以他可以體會雪兒的痛苦，一年三百六十五天雪兒只會在這天放縱自己，不管是呆呆的坐在家裡發呆也好，或是出門在某個小角落坐下來發呆也好。

哈利就是會陪在她的身邊，這天雪兒不一定會到哪裡去，有時候會待在家裡有時候會去咖啡店，今年就來到海邊，她去的那些地方是曾經她和她自己最愛的人駐足過的地方，而哈利從嬰兒時期就一直這樣陪在雪兒的身邊。

對此大家都很感謝哈利，洛克和天狼星以及阿爾發真的很感謝哈利可以陪在雪兒的身邊，這天他們總是沒辦法掌握雪兒的行蹤，害怕她會做傻事，沒想到有哈利陪在身邊雪兒什麼事情都不會做，有哈利靜靜陪在身邊雪兒的情緒就好很多。

「爹地。」哈利看見賽佛勒斯來有些訝異。

「沒事。」賽佛勒斯摸摸他的頭。

「賽佛…」雪兒讓自己靠在賽佛勒斯身上。

「想哭就哭出來，我和哈利不會介意的。」賽佛勒斯安慰著雪兒。

「好…」眼淚不受控制的掉了下來，雪兒根本不敢抬頭看他們。

感受到自己身上被淚水打溼的衣服，賽佛勒斯沒有多說什麼，這天他們本來就打算讓雪兒好好的發洩，他不管她是否有走出傷痛，因為這種傷痛不會輕易的走出來，他自己也很清楚。

但是他要做的事情就是照顧好她，既然已經決定和她求婚了，賽佛勒斯就已經打算做好照顧她一輩子的心理準備，因為他知道自己是多麼的愛她，他們之間的關係不是互相舔傷口，也不是只有單純的家人般的情感，還有一部分愛情的存在。

其實早在情感變質前，賽佛勒斯就有感受到，一直到確定感情變質後，才有心理準備要好好的和她過一輩子的時間，不要辜負詹姆和莉莉對自己的期望，因為他們很希望自己過的比他們幸福，儘管他還是很愛、很愛他們兩人也是一樣。

「雪兒，妳願意和我一起度過下半生嗎？」賽佛勒斯用笨拙的語言和她求婚，畢竟當初對自己求婚的人是詹姆不是他。

「我願意。」雪兒當然知道賽佛勒斯的意思。

「但是…三百六十五天我需要有一天一個人獨處靜一靜，如果妳不介意的話再答應我。」賽佛勒斯終究無法忘懷詹姆和莉莉，需要在萬聖節那天獨自一人沉靜。

「我當然不介意，因為我也需要。」雪兒握著賽佛勒斯的手說。

「謝謝妳體諒。」賽佛勒斯不知道要怎麼說。

「不過，賽佛，你的求婚詞好爛。」哭完的雪兒總算有心情開玩笑了。

「沒辦法，當初跟我求婚的人是詹姆，而且我也忘了那傢伙對我說過什麼了。」那充滿回憶的畫面讓賽佛勒斯不敢想起。

「你沒忘，只是不敢想而已。」雪兒怎麼會不知道賽佛勒斯的想法。

「是啊…」賽佛勒斯苦笑的說著。

哈利有些不懂他們兩人的對話，賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形只是摸摸哈利的頭，雪兒把哈利抱在自己的懷裡，親吻她寶貝兒子的臉頰，這些話就讓哈利留在他的心中，等他長大找到喜歡的人後就會知道他們的意思。

現在的他不需要懂那麼多，只要知道他永遠是他們的寶貝就可以，儘管以後哈利回憶起這件事後，還特意去和父母親求證，當然是拉著自家弟弟一起去，以及問自己的親生母親說，失去自己最愛的人到底是有多麼的痛。

當然這個答案誰也不能告訴他，那種椎心之痛只有當事人才能了解，痛徹心扉的痛只有當事人才能了解，畢竟失去的是自己最愛的人，最深愛的人離開自己，就好像自己某部份也隨著離開，不再是完整的一個人。

「媽媽，不哭了嗎？不傷心了嗎？」哈利看見雪兒沒有動靜的樣子問。

「嗯，不哭了、不傷心，我們和爹地一起回家吧！」雪兒打起精神來說出這句話。

「好。」哈利露出好看的笑容。

「哈利，謝謝。」雪兒把孩子摟在自己的懷裡，她很感謝上天讓哈利成為自己的孩子。

「我是媽媽的孩子，這是我該做的。」哈利不覺得這有什麼。

「明天才要去把史考特和傑爾斯接回來，今天就我們三個人去外面吃。」賽佛勒斯決定獎勵一下哈利。

「啊…好啊！」雪兒聽懂賽佛勒斯的意思後笑著說。

「爹地最好了！」哈利聽見賽佛勒斯說的話很高興。

這是哈利特有的獎勵，只有這天他可以單獨一個人霸佔雪兒一整天，這點史考特和傑爾斯都知道，有時候他們會小小的計較一下，到後來雪兒也會用其他的方式來補償他們。

很難得的他們來到一家算是不錯的餐廳吃飯，這家餐廳只專門招待巫師和女巫，所以會看到很多巫師家庭來這裡用餐，哈利看見整家餐廳都是用魔法的樣子很驚訝，雖然家裡會用魔法，可是很多事情他們還是習慣自己動手做。

看見哈利開心的樣子雪兒摸摸他的頭，讓他慢慢看菜單上的目錄，看看哈利到底想要吃些什麼，賽佛勒斯和雪兒不太挑，所以選擇一些比較家常類的餐點，當哈利決定好之後他們就一起點餐。

「用飄浮咒飛來飛去的不會傷到人嗎？」哈利眨眨眼睛看著眼前的情況。

「餐廳的老闆會小心使用，不會傷到人的。」雪兒摸摸哈利的頭。

「你的飲料。」賽佛勒斯把屬於哈利的南瓜果汁給他。

「謝謝爹地。」哈利露出大大的笑容。

「過幾天可要帶史考特和傑爾斯過來，不然他們肯定會鬧。」雪兒對於另外兩個孩子也很寵愛。

「週末我會排時間回來，再一起過來。」賽佛勒斯對此沒有太大的意見，畢竟有時候還是要對另外兩個兒子補償一下。

餐點上桌後他們開始吃了起來，哈利很高興可以和他們一起出門吃飯，雖然親生父母親已經不在身邊，可是撫養他長大的人卻對他很好，一直以來都把他當成親生的孩子在照顧，不會因為有了自己的孩子而偏心。

哈利可以在他們的面前哭泣、任性，這些他們都會包容他，或許上天奪走了他最親愛的父母，卻給了他很好的養父母以及其他的兄弟姐妹，他們從不會因為他不是他們的親生孩子而對他不好，反而是給予他滿滿的愛。

不管哈利在魔法世界當中多麼的有名，在家裡他依舊只是個平凡的孩子，只是個會依賴父母親的孩子，賽佛勒斯和雪兒會用自己的方式在疼寵他，就像他們疼愛自己親生孩子一樣。

哈利看見雪兒恢復正常的樣子鬆了一口氣，聽洛克告訴自己當初崩潰的雪兒接手照顧自己之後，才慢慢的恢復過來，而自己總是乖巧的待在雪兒的身邊，只要看見雪兒心情不好，就會用自己的方式來陪伴她。

這就是為什麼天狼星他們會很感謝哈利的原因，賽佛勒斯也不需要時時的盯著雪兒的狀況，當雪兒把重心都放在孩子們身上之後，悲傷的情緒就淡了很多，至少會很 快的振作起來。


	11. Chapter 11

「寶貝們，今天想吃什麼？」一如以往雪兒會問著三個孩子他們想要吃的菜色。

「媽媽，妳今天想要煮什麼？」史考特看著料理台上的材料有些期待。

「我也不知道呢！所以想要問問你們啊！」雪兒笑笑的看著他們三個。

「媽媽弄什麼都好。」傑爾斯對於這點不太會有意見。

「嗯…我也都可以。」哈利很喜歡吃雪兒親手煮的餐點。

「好吧！那我就隨便弄囉！小幫手們要幫忙嗎？」雪兒看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼。

「要！」三個孩子聽見雪兒說的話馬上答應下來。

當他們四個處理到一半的時候房子突然振動起來，由於這個振動讓他們以為是地震，雪兒看見這樣大的震動當然是把孩子們抱在自己的懷裡不讓他們受到傷害，而東西難免也亂了一團。

好在振動過後他們做到一半的餐點沒有亂七八糟的，看見這樣的情形雪兒只好先讓家庭小精靈收拾一下殘局，撫平一下孩子們被驚嚇的情緒，自己也因為剛剛的振動發現到設下的忠實咒結界有些問題。

「媽媽，剛剛是地震嗎？」傑爾斯有些被嚇到。

「我也不知道，好像是又好像不是。」雪兒不覺得隱蔽在郊區的波特莊園會這麼容易被找到。

「東西都亂七八糟的。」史考特看見剛剛自己的傑作有些心疼。

「艾蜜莉，麻煩收拾一下。」雪兒摸摸史考特的頭後喊著家庭小精靈。

「好的，雪兒主人。」艾蜜莉接到指令馬上去收拾。

「雪兒主人，外面有個不認識的老人家，您要過去看看嗎？」波波出現在他們的面前。

「好，波波，你先幫艾蜜莉的忙，我們看看就回來。」雪兒決定帶著三個孩子去看看情況。

當雪兒踏入院子裡感受到的魔法波動的時候馬上皺眉，沒想到是前任黑魔王葛林戴華德，也是自己的另外一名外祖父，看見這樣的情形她真的要傷腦筋，很乾脆的把在布萊克家服侍自己家庭小精靈給叫來。

葛林戴華德一點也不意外看見自己的寶貝外孫女，看見她身邊的三個孩子也不太意外，似乎已經有人告訴他到底發生什麼事情，只是等下他的寶貝女兒是否會出現那可就不清楚。

哈利、史考特和傑爾斯看了一下那位老人，又看了一下雪兒不知道要說什麼，他們乖乖的等待雪兒說話，如果沒看到雪兒出手攻擊或是對方做出什麼不禮貌的事情，這個人大概是認識的人。

「蓋瑞特外公，您又溜了是嗎？」雪兒看見眼前的情形只想要嘆氣。

「親愛的，妳知道的，沒有任何東西可以關住我。」葛林戴華德一點也不意外外孫女會說出這句話。

「飄飄，去通知爸媽，順便通知查勒斯叔叔和朵莉雅阿姨。」雪兒緩緩的告訴自己的家庭小精靈。

「馬上去，雪兒小主人。」飄飄接到命令之後馬上去通知洛克他們。

「進來坐吧！蓋瑞特外公。」雪兒摸摸三個孩子的頭，然後請葛林戴華德進入家門。

「媽媽，他是誰？」哈利發出疑問。

「嗯…蓋瑞特‧葛林戴華德，黑巫師一枚，也是前任黑魔王，是雪莉奶奶的爸爸，阿不思‧鄧不利多的伴侶。」雪兒簡單的解釋給三個孩子聽。

進入屋子之後雪兒倒了一杯茶給葛林戴華德喝，看樣子是血緣關係的魔法讓他闖入波特莊園，會出現這樣的情形她一點也不意外，儘管外表看起來是一名安份的老人，但是在某些方面他的影響力還是很大。

由於他們剛剛已經把一半的餐點都弄好了，很乾脆的進入廚房繼續弄，葛林戴華德乖乖的待在外面等待餐點出爐就行，大中午的出現這樣的情形不知道晚上會有什麼事情發生。

畢竟查勒斯和朵莉雅回來波特莊園雪兒會不好意思待在這裡，她沒有通知賽佛勒斯，但是她相信通知自家父親、母親之後，賽佛勒斯和鄧不利多一定會知道，晚上可能就是大家聚在一起出現不知道該怎麼說的場面。

「媽媽，查勒斯和朵莉雅回來，妳會去天狼星那邊嗎？」哈利和史考特不想要雪兒離開。

「不知道呢！晚上才知道，說不定爹地晚上也會回來。」雪兒看見兩個孩子害怕的眼神安撫著。

「媽媽不要走，不可以離開。」對哈利和史考特來說雪兒已經是這個家的女主人。

「好，媽媽不離開，我們先吃午餐，好嗎？」雪兒親親兩個兒子的小臉蛋。

孩子們有輕微的分離焦慮症，這點雪兒很清楚，尤其是自己單獨帶著傑爾斯離開的時候更是會發作，現在自己名正言順的和賽佛勒斯在一起，應該是不需要刻意離開，查勒斯和朵莉雅知道他們兩人在一起的消息後很開心。

自從哈利被迫交給他們照顧之後，查勒斯和朵莉雅一直很信任賽佛勒斯和雪兒，早在詹姆告訴他們自己喜歡賽佛勒斯和莉莉之後，查勒斯和朵莉雅就一直把他們當成自己人看待，只是沒想到詹姆和莉莉會那麼早過世。

後來看著賽佛勒斯和雪兒養育自己最寶貝的孫子們，查勒斯和朵莉雅很放心的去旅行，慢慢的他們也查覺對賽佛勒斯對於雪兒的心意，自然也鼓勵他們在一起，兩人可以名正言順的一起相伴到老。

儘管如此查勒斯和朵莉雅對於賽佛勒斯和雪兒的重組家庭沒有太大的意見，哈利很喜歡和雪兒在一起，史考特更不用說，自然不會去擔心那麼多，他們始終認為賽佛勒斯和雪兒在一起是最好的選擇。

「所以說你又給我溜了，爸爸你到底在想什麼？老是給我造成困擾！」雪莉站在葛林戴華德的面前用力的拍桌怒吼。

「待在那邊很無聊，我只是趁機溜了又沒有造成任何傷亡，小寶貝妳就不要這麼計較了嘛！」葛林戴華德對於女兒的怒吼裝作沒聽到。

「問題是大家還是把你列為極度危險的人物，你當初還差點害死葛雷夫先生，要是讓紐特知道你溜了，葛雷夫先生肯定直接來找你算帳！」雪莉覺得面對自家父親讓她頭很痛。

「帕西叔叔和紐特他們知道了，妳現在怒吼也沒用。」洛克聽見妻子的怒吼感到很無奈。

「爹地為什麼還不快點來把這臭老頭帶走！？」雪莉覺得自己快要被自家父親氣到崩潰。

查勒斯和朵莉雅和孫子們玩了起來，看見這樣的情形苦笑，雪兒從廚房拿出茶和茶點招待他們的時候，看見這樣的情形也很頭大，自家母親已經快要崩潰的樣子而父親也不知道要怎樣才好。

有特殊血統的他們老去並不快，所以看見一臉年輕的他們糾結的樣子更不知道要說什麼才好，至於他們口中所說的人現在是霍格華茲當中的奇獸飼育學的教授，另外一位擔任魔法部的高級顧問，也是前任美國魔國會的安全部部長。

洛克只覺得這件事傳入另外一位斯卡曼德家的人更要頭痛，那位可是一戰的戰爭英雄，西瑟斯‧斯卡曼德，也是他的叔叔的伴侶，只能說好在葛雷夫和紐特不去計較這件事情，其他的他就真的不知道。

「阿不思，你總算來了，你再不出現我們家小寶貝快要抓狂了。」葛林戴華德看見伴侶出現很高興。

「蓋瑞特，你又來了，隨我回去吧！別造成孩子們的困擾。」鄧不利多看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

「快點帶這個臭老頭滾回去，學校的事情讓洛克暫時幫你處理。」雪莉一臉不爽的樣子鄧不利多只能苦笑。

「好了、好了，我回去處理事情，賽佛，你待在家裡陪孩子們和雪兒一晚。」洛克看見這件事已經沒什麼問題消影離開。

「雪莉，我們去妳家好好聚聚，我們好久沒聊天了。」朵莉雅拉著丈夫的手跟著一起離開，把空間留給其他人。

「順便幫洛克勸勸亞倫，讓他回去魔法部上班。」查勒斯當然懂妻子的意思，自然跟著妻子一起離開。

三個孩子看見這場無聊的鬧劇沒有什麼感想，賽佛勒斯和雪兒看見這樣的情形哭笑不得，看樣子會有好一陣子不會太過寧靜，畢竟是有關於前任黑魔王的事情，肯定會鬧上好一陣子。

不過前任的黑魔王出現不知道洛克會打什麼主意，這點其他人也不清楚，反正可以平靜的過日子，哈利不要出事情就好，誰知道現在平靜的日子可以過多久，更不清楚佛地魔到底是不是會復活。

大家都離開後雪兒鬆了一口氣，然後揮揮手讓今天的晚餐上桌，看見這樣的情形孩子們乖乖的上桌吃飯，賽佛勒斯也跟著一起去，臨時被叫回來的他還沒吃晚餐，剛好可以趁這機會和妻子以及孩子們一起吃晚餐。

「還把你叫回來，真抱歉！」雪兒多少有些不好意思，但她很開心丈夫可以回到家來。

「沒關係，誰也沒想到前任黑魔王會出現在我們家。」賽佛勒斯只是有點訝異這件事。

聽見丈夫說的話雪兒沒有多說什麼，安靜的和大家一起吃著晚餐，看見賽佛勒斯回來史考特很開心，加上雪兒沒有帶著傑爾斯離開，他和哈利更是開心不已，畢竟他們一點也不想要雪兒離開。

至於剛剛大人們在吵些什麼事情他們管不著，一個下午他們已經和前任的黑魔王葛林戴華德混的很熟，早已經偷偷約定好有時間一定要來見面，整個下午和前任黑魔王玩在一起的他們學到很多東西。

雪兒慶幸孩子們學到的魔法不會亂用，葛林戴華德也沒教導他們黑魔法，只是像個親切的老爺爺和他們三個一起玩耍，重溫一下天倫之樂的感覺，看他們相處的很愉快雪兒也沒多說什麼，也沒刻意去干預什麼，只要孩子們開心就好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作家的話：
> 
> 偷偷的讓葛林戴華德出現，同時也讓大家提到葛雷夫和紐特，不過之後他們到底會不會繼續出現呢？請觀望吧！
> 
> 至少哈利上學的時候紐特應該會出現，畢竟是奇獸飼育學的教授，而其他人呢？不知道呢！看作者的心情囉~


	12. Chapter 12

天狼星最近在處理一些事情，所以有事要請教魔法部的顧問葛雷夫，加上他又覺得自己好久沒有去拜訪妹妹和他們家的小朋友，決定和葛雷夫一起去波特家看看他的寶貝妹妹。

哈利、史考特和傑爾斯今天很開心，因為葛林戴華德來到波特家和他們一起玩，看見這樣的情形雪兒沒有多說什麼，反正只要孩子們開心，葛林戴華德不鬧事，她什麼都好也不會有太大的意見。

「嘿！親愛的。」天狼星看見雪兒馬上擁抱她。

「你怎麼來了？天狼星。」看見兄弟來拜訪自己雪兒很訝異。

「我有點事情和葛雷夫先生商量，想說很久沒過來，順道過來看看。」天狼星很開心雪兒的氣色很不錯。

「蓋瑞特外公和孩子們在外面玩，你今天還真會挑日子。」雪兒小小聲的在天狼星的耳邊說。

「我沒想到外公今天過來妳這，這下好了…」聽見妹妹說的話天狼星可要傷腦筋。

「嘛！沒差啦！我約了雷木思和阿爾發，要他們帶孩子們過來，就大家一起吃飯吧！」雪兒親吻天狼星的臉頰。

葛雷夫對於波特家沒有什麼印象，只是知道波特家的孩子是魔法世界當中人們稱為救世主的孩子，發生的事情他略知一二，畢竟這件事情在英國的魔法界當中很轟動，不想知道也會聽見。

天狼星和雪兒商量好事情後，決定和葛雷夫坦白說葛林戴華德在外面和孩子們一起玩耍，只是他們希望他和葛林戴華德不要打起來，畢竟這裡不是動手的好地方。

雪兒覺得事情過了那麼久，葛雷夫和葛林戴華德的恩怨也差不多該有個結束，至於有沒有放下她不會去探討那麼多，就像自己不會原諒殺了她最愛的丈夫的兇手是一樣的道理。

「葛雷夫先生，很抱歉，沒有事先跟您說，蓋瑞特外公人在外面和孩子們一起玩耍。」天狼星還是決定不要隱瞞的好。

「無妨，只要他不挑釁我，我不會和他動手。」葛雷夫當然知道天狼星的意思。

「我看看，這不是我的孫子嗎？天狼星。」葛林戴華德帶著孩子們進屋看見天狼星笑笑的說著。

「外公，媽因為你逃出來的事情很生氣呢！」天狼星知道事情的始末之後聽了自家母親一大堆的抱怨。

「親愛的，你知道哪裡都關不住我，小寶貝會生氣也是很正常。」葛林戴華德一向是那樣自信滿滿。

「媽媽，他是誰？」哈利看見葛雷夫馬上問雪兒。

「我叫波西瓦爾‧葛雷夫，魔法部的顧問，你們好。」葛雷夫和三個孩子打招呼。

「你好！我叫哈利；我叫史考特；我叫傑爾斯」三個孩子乖乖的打招呼，然後各自說出自己的名字。

「呦！這不是我親愛的帕西嗎？」葛林戴華德看見葛雷夫笑笑的說著。

「我不是你親愛的帕西，不要這樣稱呼我！葛林戴華德。」不管經過多久的時間葛雷夫還是對葛林戴華德很有敵意。

「外公，您可不能和葛雷夫先生動手喔！這裡可不是我的莊園。」雪兒笑笑的告訴他們兩人。

「當然，親愛的，我不會和帕西動手，不然我對妳媽不好交代。」葛林戴華德對於自家寶貝女兒還是會聽話。

哈利眨眨眼看見這樣的情形後拉拉葛雷夫的衣服，似乎有事情想要請教他似的，史考特和傑爾斯也跟著一起過去，天狼星看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，今天中午肯定會很熱鬧，只要他們不打起來什麼都好。

葛雷夫和布萊克家有親戚關係，自然知道雪兒為什麼會住進波特家，他今天是第一次看見哈利，知道這個孩子是大家口中的救世主，可對他來說不過就是一個平凡的孩子罷了。

葛林戴華德乖乖的當一個安靜的老人家，偶爾說說一些自己的意見，除此之外他什麼話都不說，什麼事情也都不管，乖乖的和孩子們玩耍，讓天狼星和葛雷夫可以安心的商討事情。

「雪兒，我老婆做了一些餅乾，等下當點心吃。」阿爾發進入廚房告訴雪兒這件事。

「你老婆做了餅乾啊！她最近不是很忙嗎？」雪兒知道阿爾發的妻子是一名麻瓜醫生。

「她說急診室最近是很忙，但是沒讓我帶伴手禮過來她會不好意思，因為每次都託妳照顧我家那兩個小子，所以，老姐妳就收下吧！」阿爾發笑笑的告訴雪兒。

「下次跟你老婆說，不用這麼麻煩，照顧小孩子這種事情我還可以幫忙。」雪兒把自家弟弟推出去廚房。

「阿爾發、阿爾發，快點出來跟我們一起玩。」傑爾斯探頭喊著。

「蓋瑞特說很想見阿爾發，所以你快點來！」史考特也一起催促著。

「知道了、知道了，我馬上過去。」阿爾發聽見孩子們的催促聲走出了廚房。

七個男孩一個女孩自然會玩在一起，雷木思看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒說什麼，至於為什麼自家女兒會被黑魔王葛林戴華德抱在懷裡，他暫時也不想要去探討那麼多，乖乖的和天狼星以及葛雷夫商討事情。

中午時間他們一起吃飯，葛林戴華德和葛雷夫兩人沒有太大的動作，八個孩子們玩在一起肯定會鬧翻天，大人們只是在一旁看著這樣的情形發生，只要不要太過分他們都不會去阻止。

哈利不挑食的一口、一口吃下今天的午餐，阿爾發看見這樣的情形微笑，他知道哈利本身就是乖孩子，不過當初也是有他陪在雪兒的身邊，現在他們才不需要擔心那麼多。

午飯過後孩子們開心的玩在一起，家庭小精靈把剛剛大家用餐過後的碗盤拿去清洗，雪倫不太想要和男孩子們玩在一起，自然去找雪兒，看見這樣的情形天狼星沒有多說什麼。

「雪倫，不想要和他們玩？」雪兒看見這樣的情形大概知道是怎麼回事。

「都是男孩子，有什麼好玩的。」雪倫一臉無奈的樣子讓人看了就想笑。

「沒辦法，家裡只有妳是女孩子，是大家寶貝的小公主。」雪兒聽見姪女說的話摸摸她的頭。

「艾莉也是女孩子啊！爸爸老是稱她是寶貝小公主。」雪倫很清楚自家父親天狼星有多麼的疼愛她的表姐艾莉。

「因為她是家族裡第一個出生的女孩，看樣子要叫阿爾發努力一點囉！」雪兒知道沒有女孩子讓雪倫多少有點困擾。

「就算阿爾發叔叔努力一點，我還是要等很久才可以和她玩，所以算了啦！」雪倫是個懂事的好孩子。

「呵呵！說不定其他人的家裡也有女孩子，到時候雪倫一定會認識到的。」雪兒記得亞倫有個很可愛的孫女。

「亞倫叔公有個可愛的孫女，找時間讓爺爺帶她過來。」雪倫只是個寂寞想要找個伴玩的孩子罷了。

雪兒摸摸雪倫的頭沒有多說什麼，那個孩子說好聽點是亞倫的孫女，實際上是貝拉和佛地魔的孩子，因為是愛人的骨血亞倫才會收養那個孩子，把她當成自己的親生孫女一般的撫養長大。

殺死自己摯愛的丈夫的兇手是貝拉這件事雪兒很清楚，至於佛地魔為什麼要殺害她的丈夫，這點雪兒並不清楚，只知曉當初阿爾發和他一起出任務的時候遇到埋伏，為了救阿爾發，雷才會犧牲。

雪兒猜想那時候的目標大概是自己的寶貝弟弟阿爾發，而自己的丈夫不小心成為那次任務的犧牲者，畢竟阿爾發當初差點加入佛地魔的麾下，成為食死徒的一員，好在洛克發現把兒子給拉回來。

如果不是不得已，洛克絕對不讓自己疼愛的孩子們去冒險，讓石內卜加入佛地魔的麾下是不得已的事情，當初阿爾發要去臥底的時候，洛克擔心很久，只是沒想到阿爾發後來會被追殺，害的雷因為他而犧牲。

「葛雷夫先生好厲害，跟媽媽一樣會用無杖魔法。」哈利他們三個一臉崇拜的看著葛雷夫。

「在美洲大陸上很多巫師都會使用無杖魔法，在歐陸好像要是很厲害的巫師才會使用。」葛雷夫聽見孩子們說的話開始解釋給他們聽。

「媽媽說無杖魔法要很厲害的巫師才會用，洛克和媽媽會用以外，其他人都不會。」史考特知道家裡只有幾個人會用無杖魔法。

「可是蓋瑞特會用！他是黑魔王，很厲害！」傑爾斯覺得葛林戴華德是很厲害的黑巫師。

葛雷夫耐心的解釋給所有的孩子們聽，天狼星和阿爾發看著雪兒沒多說什麼，他們三個最出色的就是雪兒，因此她會用無杖魔法不是什麼大不了的事情，很小的時候他們就看過她用。

葛林戴華德會用無杖魔法不是什麼稀奇的事情，他本身就是一名厲害的黑巫師，自然會用無杖魔法，尤其是他在假扮葛雷夫的時候還挺常使用的，現在只是一名安分守己的老人。

看見葛雷夫被所有的孩子們圍繞著，雷木思笑笑的看著眼前的情況，然後開始和葛林戴華德寒暄一下，天狼星和阿爾發也坐下來跟著一起聊天，雪兒反而沒多說什麼，只是看著這樣的情景。

看樣子孩子們是不會輕易的放過葛雷夫，求知慾望旺盛的他們一定會好好的請教一下葛雷夫，讓他說說一些身為巫師應該要知道的知識，一直到葛雷夫覺得自己應該要離開才依依不捨的放他走。

「既然你們兩個傢伙今天學到很多，我就不要求你們做今天的作業。」阿爾發決定今天放過自己的兒子們。

「老爸，你說的喔！反悔的話我們要和媽說喔！」迪恩和迪蘭聽見父親說的話很開心。

「大衛、雪倫、泰迪，回家囉！」雷木思叫著自己的孩子們。

「好！」大衛、雪倫、泰迪他們三個馬上跑過去雷木思的身邊。


	13. Chapter 13

看見孩子們學的很多，天狼星、阿爾發當然很高興，雷木思看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，反正只要孩子們開心就好，反正他們只要有時間都會教導孩子們一些基礎魔法，只要他們不亂用什麼都好。

家族裡的孩子們都有魔法天賦，自然會需要好好的學習，因此他們有時間自然會教導這些小孩，哈利他們自然會用一些基礎魔法，偶爾會用小小的魔法去解決，不過他們也偶爾才用。

哈利、史考特、傑爾斯看著雪兒，似乎是想要說什麼，但是卻也沒有多說什麼，雪兒看見這樣的情形微笑，安靜的等待孩子們想要說的話，不過後來他們也沒說什麼又去玩耍。

「嗯？怎麼了嗎？」雪兒微笑的看著他們三個。

「沒有，我們去玩了。」史考特笑笑的說著後和兩位兄弟一起去玩。

「好吧！」雪兒看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是進入廚房做事情。

哈利、史考特、傑爾斯看見雪兒進入廚房後，他們偷偷的在客廳當中複習今天學習到的基礎魔法，一邊打打鬧鬧一邊複習，在廚房的雪兒聽見男孩們的嘻笑聲臉上掛著微笑。

隔天哈利、史考特、傑爾斯趁著雪兒在忙其他的事情時，跑到院子當中去玩耍，好在家庭小精靈艾蜜莉和波波有看著他們三個，不然的話出事肯會會讓人傷腦筋，只是他們三個沒有注意到這件事。

院子當中有個小水塘，他們三個很喜歡在那邊玩耍，雪兒有告訴過他們不要太靠近水塘，只可惜玩性很重的他們三個早已經忘記雪兒給予他們的警告，開心的在水塘邊玩耍。

「真是的，怎麼弄的一身濕呢？不是說過不要太靠近水塘了嗎？」看見三個孩子玩的一身濕的進入屋子裡雪兒苦笑。

「史考特說想玩水…」傑爾斯聽見母親說的話低下頭不敢多說什麼。

「史考特！」雪兒對於孩子們頑皮的程度實在是頗傷腦筋。

「對不起，媽媽。」史考特乖乖的道歉。

「算了，先去洗澡，把身子洗乾淨來。」雪兒看見這樣的情形很無奈也不好多責備他們。

只是沒想到第二天哈利會發高燒，看見這樣的情形雪兒知道哈利染上風寒，感冒肯定會傳染，因此馬上把史考特和傑爾斯送到天狼星家，然後專心的照顧哈利，對此史考特和傑爾斯也不好說什麼。

天狼星看見這樣的情形知道哈利會發燒是因為史考特和傑爾斯的關係，看樣子他們三個肯定又淘氣頑皮，不知道做了什麼事情才會這樣，男孩子調皮是很正常的事情，但是太過淘氣可就要讓人傷腦筋。

哈利發高燒很不舒服，雪兒擔心的寫信給賽佛勒斯，然後親自調製治療的魔藥，希望哈利可以快點好起來，對於孩子們的淘氣頑皮成這樣她很傷腦筋，家裡是三個男孩子，難免會有這樣的情形發生。

「媽媽，好難過…」哈利覺得很不舒服。

「感冒發高燒一定會很難過，把藥喝完，乖。」雪兒把魔藥拿給哈利。

「對不起，我們不該玩水的。」哈利知道自己為什麼會生病。

「乖，媽媽沒有生氣，喝完就睡覺。」雪兒親親哈利的頭髮。

「好…」喝完藥水之後哈利乖乖的閉上眼睛睡覺。

雪兒不太會去責備家裡的小孩，看見這樣的情形她也沒說什麼，事情已經發生了，就算自己把史考特和傑爾斯痛打一頓也沒有用，她知道男孩子難免會調皮搗蛋，正值愛玩年紀的他們有時候不一定會聽大人說的話。

只是發生事情之後後果他們要自己承擔，天狼星等待雪兒把哈利安撫好之後，才帶著史考特和傑爾斯一起離開，離開之前雪兒也特別交代他們不要再調皮搗蛋，然後讓大家傷腦筋。

對於哈利生病史考特和傑爾斯很歉疚，他們沒想到三個人一起玩水卻害哈利生病，因此雪兒要他們去天狼星家待著的時候，他們沒有多說什麼，只是乖乖的和天狼星一起回去。

「哈利感冒，我怕他會傳染給你們，所以暫時去天狼星家住幾天，不可以調皮搗蛋，知道嗎？」雪兒無奈的看著史考特和傑爾斯。

「媽媽，對不起，我們不該調皮搗蛋。」史考特乖乖的和雪兒道歉。

「知道錯了，那麼下次不可以再這樣，給爹地知道看他怎麼罰你們。」雪兒捏捏史考特的小臉頰。

「媽咪，我們知道錯了，不要讓爹地知道。」傑爾斯不喜歡被懲罰。

「我不會要賽佛勒斯懲罰你們，這次好好反省，下次再這樣我會生氣。」看見兒子有在反省雪兒也不多說什麼。

「我會幫妳看好他們，別擔心，好好照顧哈利，也別忘了照顧自己。」天狼星擁抱雪兒，然後才帶著史考特和傑爾斯離開。

「嗯，我知道，他們就麻煩你了。」雪兒知道自己一定要好好照顧哈利和自己。

賽佛勒斯知道哈利生病之後沒有多說什麼，看樣子他們家的男孩們又調皮搗蛋，才會造成這樣的結果，他相信雪兒已經要他們三個好好反省，自己不需要去插手這件事。

洛克從賽佛勒斯口中得知哈利生病的事情，聽到是什麼原因的時候苦笑，對於男孩子們的調皮搗蛋他可是知道的一清二楚，畢竟自己家的兩個兒子也是這樣，更不用說詹姆這位教子。

生病的這幾天哈利乖乖的吃藥，平常就已經喝很多苦到讓人受不了的魔藥，對於治療感冒的魔藥已經免疫，他希望自己可以早點好起來，不要讓雪兒擔心，看見雪兒擔心的樣子哈利很自責。

「看樣子已經好很多，不需要太過擔心。」雪兒丟了幾個檢測魔法後說出這句話。

「媽媽，對不起，讓妳擔心了。」哈利很不好意思的說著。

「下次別跟史考特他們一起胡鬧就好。」雪兒捏捏哈利的小臉頰。

「好…」哈利乖乖的答應下來。

「我明天帶哈利去霍格華茲，妳就趁這幾天休息一下。」賽佛勒斯進入房間後說出這句話。

「好，反正哈利也快好了，那就麻煩你啦！」雪兒笑笑的看著賽佛勒斯。

哈利聽見要去霍格華茲沒有多說什麼，自己好不容易好多了當然要讓雪兒好好休息，等到自己痊癒之後史考特和傑爾斯才會回家，這段時間自己不是跟著雪兒就是跟著賽佛勒斯。

六歲的哈利跟著賽佛勒斯一起到霍格華茲，這裡的一切是讓他感到那樣的新奇，等到自己要上學的年紀還有五年的時間，對於這裡的一切當然會感到很好奇，賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形只是摸摸他的頭。

學校多了一位小嬌客學生差點沒有暴動，洛克看見這樣的情形把哈利抱起來，帶他一起去吃早餐，大概沒有幾位學生會想到他們最痛恨的魔藥學教授的家裡會有這麼可愛的孩子。

「哈利！」艾莉看見自家寶貝弟弟有些訝異。

「艾莉！」哈利這才想起他們家的姐姐還在學校上課。

「嗯哼！和史考特、傑爾斯幹了什麼好事啊？讓爹地把你帶到學校來。」艾莉捏捏哈利的小臉蛋。

「玩水、生病。」哈利只能勉強說出這兩個字。

「媽咪肯定很擔心，不是說好不可以調皮搗蛋的嗎？什麼時候這麼淘氣了？」艾莉很無奈的看著哈利。

「因為想玩水嘛！」哈利不敢繼續和姊姊辯駁。

「小笨蛋！看我下次回家怎麼修理你們。」艾莉用手指戳戳哈利的額頭，惡狠狠的警告他。

「唔…」哈利嘟著嘴看著艾莉。

「艾莉，先去吃早餐吧！等下要上課。」查理看見這樣的情形出聲提醒。

「啊！好，我馬上過去。」艾莉親吻哈利的臉頰後馬上轉身和查理一起去大廳。

「艾莉生氣了？」哈利看著洛克，想要看出眼前長輩的反應。

「艾莉沒生氣，只是希望你們不要調皮搗蛋而已。」洛克笑笑的看著他們姐弟倆的互動。

「艾莉要畢業了，以後會和查理去羅馬尼亞…」哈利知道艾莉和查理的感情很好。

「時間，真的過的很快。」洛克不知道為什麼有這樣的感嘆。

哈利聽見洛克說的話看了他一下，對方什麼話也沒說摸摸他的頭繼續走，他們先去大廳當中吃早餐，賽佛勒斯也會在那邊等他們，現在是早餐時間，剛剛和他們說話的艾莉也會在史萊哲林的餐桌上吃飯。

家庭小精靈好心的準備小孩子的餐具給哈利，看見這樣的情形哈利看了洛克一眼，在家裡他們沒有用小孩子的餐具，他也轉頭看了一下賽佛勒斯，但是他們兩人只是搖頭要他乖乖用那些餐具，哈利看見這樣的情形嘟著嘴坐上自己位子。

氣呼呼的哈利真的很可愛，四個學院的女孩子們差點沒暴動，好在要來大廳之前洛克已經用瀏海遮住哈利額頭上的疤痕，所以沒有人知道哈利的身分，這樣對哈利會比較好。

「好多，爹地，我都要吃完嗎？」哈利看見自己盤子裡的食物有些苦惱。

「要吃完，不可以剩下。」賽佛勒斯把叉子拿給哈利。

「好吧…」哈利會乖乖的把盤子裡的食物給吃完。

「等下帶你去龐內夫人那裡檢查。」賽佛勒斯多少還是不放心。

「好。」哈利乖乖的點頭。

吃完早餐後哈利乖乖的牽著賽佛勒斯的手去醫療室給龐內夫人檢查，龐內夫人看見哈利過來微笑，看樣子這幾天生病讓這個孩子的臉色蒼白很多，她自然會仔細的檢查。


	14. Chapter 14

賽佛勒斯看見龐內夫人仔細檢查的樣子沒有多說什麼，哈利這個孩子很乖巧，基本上不太會反抗治療師，總是會乖乖的讓治療師好好的幫他檢查，看見這樣的情形大家也不會多說什麼。

檢查完畢之後龐內夫人和賽佛勒斯一起商量事情，哈利乖乖的坐在床上等待他們商量好事情，他探頭看下床底，發現一隻很可愛的狗，馬上跳下床蹲下來伸手想要摸那隻狗。

「哈利，你在做什麼？」和龐內夫人商量好的賽佛勒斯看見哈利的動作有些疑惑。

「底下有狗狗，我想要摸。」哈利聽見賽佛勒斯的聲音後告訴他。

「啊！那是斯卡曼德教授養的寵物，他最近忙著照顧奇獸，所以把那隻狗寄放在這裡。」龐內夫人聽見他們的對話馬上解釋。

「我可以和牠玩嗎？」哈利眨眨自己的眼睛問著兩位大人。

「你自己看看牠要不要跟你走。」賽佛勒斯從不會刻意去幫小孩，他和雪兒會刻意培養孩子們的能力。

「嗯！我會乖乖留在這裡，爹地快去上課。」哈利跑到賽佛勒斯的面前擁抱他，他知道賽佛勒斯今天有課要上。

「自己可以照顧自己？」賽佛勒斯很認真的看著哈利。

「可以，媽媽有給我地圖，知道教室在哪裡。」哈利從口袋中拿出類似盜劫地圖的地圖給賽佛勒斯看。

「好，有問題要找人，找洛克或是我還是阿不思都可以。」賽佛勒斯知道哈利可以照顧好自己。

「好，爹地最好了。」哈利開心的用力的點頭，任由對方親吻他的頭髮。

賽佛勒斯先去教室上課，哈利繼續和那隻狗培養感情，龐內夫人看見這樣的情形微笑，先去看一下躺在醫療室的學生，在哈利努力不懈之下，狗兒總算願意探出頭來和哈利一起玩。

哈利開心的摸著狗兒的頭，拿起牽繩把狗兒套好，和龐內夫人說一下，他決定要去外面逛逛，雖然上學之後總是有時間可以逛，可是哈利現在就想要冒險，波特家的血液可是有冒險的精神。

龐內夫人很確定哈利沒有問題，才讓他去外面探險，畢竟波特家的人可是不能阻止，這點早在詹姆在求學的期間龐內夫人早已經有體認，當然她相信哈利一定沒有問題。

「龐內夫人，我可以和狗狗去外面逛逛嗎？」哈利一定會先問幫自己檢查身體的治療師。

「當然可以，你可以先去找海格，我想紐特也在那裡。」龐內夫人笑笑的告訴哈利。

「好，謝謝龐內夫人。」哈利乖乖的道謝。

「出去要小心喔！」龐內夫人摸摸哈利的頭。

哈利牽著狗兒一起出去，他慢慢的走到禁忌森林附近的小屋，那是洛克的好友農場獵人的海格住的小屋，偶爾海格會去拜訪洛克，哈利自然認識他，現在過去找海格說不定會有驚喜。

來到海格所住的小屋準備敲門的時候，看見紐特剛好從禁忌森林當中走出來，紐特看見哈利牽著他養的小狗感到很訝異，前幾天他有聽葛雷夫說過他看到波特家的孩子，看樣子眼前的孩子就是大家口中的救世主。

不過沒想到他們養的小狗竟然會乖乖的聽哈利的話，這要是讓魁登斯或是他們的孩子看見肯定會嚇到，紐特揚起微笑去和哈利搭話，他相信這個孩子一定會和自己說話。

「你好，這是我家的狗，你怎麼會和牠在一起？」紐特笑笑的問著。

「牠剛剛在醫療室的床底下，爹地說我可以和牠一起玩，先生是斯卡曼德教授嗎？」哈利想起來剛剛龐內夫人告訴他的話。

「是的，我叫紐特‧斯卡曼德‧葛雷夫。」紐特笑笑的和他介紹自己。

「我叫哈利波特，教授是葛雷夫先生的伴侶嗎？」哈利聽見熟悉的姓氏馬上問。

「是的，帕西有跟我說，他有見到你和史考特、傑爾斯。」紐特牽起哈利的手走入小屋當中。

「史考特和傑爾斯是我的弟弟。」哈利笑笑的和紐特一起進入海格的小屋中。

「喔！哈利，怎麼會來霍格華茲？」海格看見紐特牽著哈利進入小屋裡的時候問。

「因為我玩水玩到感冒了，爹地想讓媽媽休息，所以帶我過來，史考特和傑爾斯去天狼星家。」哈利解釋給海格聽。

「你們三個又調皮搗蛋了。」海格無奈的看著哈利。

「所以被艾莉罵了。」哈利把牽繩交給紐特，然後去和牙牙玩耍。

海格聽見哈利說的話搖頭，這也怪不得艾莉會罵人，他相信哈利已經好好的反省過，十之八九肯定是史考特說要去玩，波特家的兩個孩子就屬史考特很皮，很像他的父親詹姆，哈利和傑爾斯肯定是被拖下水。

紐特笑笑的看著這些情況，有海格幫忙自己照顧奇獸輕鬆許多，任職母校的奇獸飼育學教授讓他很開心，偶爾葛雷夫也會代理霍格華茲的黑魔法防禦學的教授，只要洛克不想上課葛雷夫就會來代課。

哈利和兩隻狗玩耍的聲音讓海格和紐特知道他很開心，洛克或是賽佛勒斯其中一人等下肯定會來接哈利，現在就讓哈利和他們一起相處就好，三個人坐下來好好的聊聊也是不錯。

「好好喝。」玩夠了的哈利乖乖坐下來喝上午茶。

「呵呵！哈利喜歡就好。」海格笑笑的說著。

「紐特可以教我認識奇獸嗎？」哈利突然問著紐特。

「可以，帕西說你們的求知慾望很強烈。」紐特當然很樂意教導哈利。

「嗯！那天我們有纏著葛雷夫先生教我們魔法。」哈利很開心有學到很多東西。

紐特拿出自己的教科書來教導哈利，告訴他一些奇獸的基礎知識，看見哈利乖乖的記起來微笑，眼前的孩子真的很認真的聽自己講課，可是比自己現在教導的學生還要認真。

海格看見這樣的情形沒有打擾他們，摸摸兩隻狗後去寫信給洛克和賽佛勒斯，讓他們知道哈利在這裡，不然的話他們肯定會擔心哈利，校園這麼大他們可不知道要去哪裡找人。

收到信的洛克和賽佛勒斯沒有多說什麼，波特家的孩子果然還是有冒險精神，即使像哈利那麼乖的孩子也是一樣，晚點他們兩人其中一人再去接他就好，畢竟現在他們兩人還有課要上。

「哈利，走了。」中午下課之後賽佛勒斯來海格的小屋接人。

「海格、紐特，再見！」哈利揮揮小手後馬上跑到賽佛勒斯的身邊。

「中午不在大廳吃，阿不思讓我們去校長室。」賽佛勒斯牽起哈利的手去校長室。

「好。」哈利一點意見都沒有。

鄧不利多難得和葛林戴華德一起在校長室等賽佛勒斯帶著哈利過來，洛克看著眼前的兩位長輩也沒有說什麼，只是安靜的看書，與其看他們兩人打情罵俏，不如好好的看自己手上的書。

賽佛勒斯帶著哈利來到校長室，準備和裡面的人一起吃飯，鄧不利多看見哈利過來微笑，看見鄧不利多和葛林戴華德的時候，哈利放開賽佛勒斯的手跑到他們的面前。

對於哈利放開自己的手賽佛勒斯沒有多說什麼，這幾天他有和妻子連絡，知道家裡的孩子們很喜歡葛林戴華德，似乎已經和眼前的兩位老人家混的很熟，洛克對於哈利的反應也沒有太大的意見。

「蓋瑞特！阿不思！」哈利很高興可以看見葛林戴華德。

「哈利。」鄧不利多摸摸哈利的小臉蛋。

「阿不思，哈利的感冒才好，不可以吃甜點。」葛林戴華德看見鄧不利多想要拿點心給哈利的時候皺眉。

「不能吃…」哈利眼巴巴的看著點心放回桌上，小臉糾結成一團希望可以吃點心。

「等你痊癒才可以吃。」葛林戴華德捏捏哈利的臉頰。

哈利乖乖的聽話，他知道要是不聽話的話，賽佛勒斯肯定會很生氣，所以他只能乖乖的聽話不吃那些點心，洛克看見這樣的情形微笑，然後讓家庭小精靈把餐點送上桌。

賽佛勒斯知道哈利很喜歡吃甜點，可是現在他生病過後是絕對不可以吃甜點，到時候又犯病的話肯定又要傷腦筋，等到哈利痊癒之後賽佛勒斯一定會把他送回家，以免鄧不利多塞太多點心給哈利。

不能吃點心的哈利走到賽佛勒斯的身邊坐下來，小臉蛋愁眉苦臉的樣子讓人很想笑，賽佛勒斯捏捏他的臉蛋，要他快點把中餐給吃完，絕對不可以剩下，哈利當然乖乖的把餐點給吃完。

「吃完可以吃一個海綿蛋糕。」賽佛勒斯把叉子拿給哈利。

「好。」哈利乖乖的把所有的餐點吃完。

「痊癒之後就可以吃點心。」賽佛勒斯摸摸哈利的頭。

「嗯。」哈利乖乖點頭沒多說什麼。

等到哈利把所有的餐點吃完，賽佛勒斯拿了一個海綿蛋糕給他，看見海綿蛋糕哈利露出開心的笑容，乖乖的吃起海綿蛋糕，洛克什麼話都沒有說，畢竟家族裡的人其實都很疼小孩子。

中餐吃完之後他們四個人要商量事情，但是這些事情不適合讓哈利聽見，看見昏昏欲睡的哈利正在想要把他帶到哪裡去，艾莉這時候出現在校長室外，賽佛勒斯把哈利交給她。

艾莉看見一副昏昏欲睡的哈利微笑，賽佛勒斯和洛克知道艾莉一定會把哈利帶回魔藥學教授的寢室去，讓他們四個人可以好好的商量事情，有些事情是要先安排好，不然到時候肯定要傷腦筋。


End file.
